Sexto Año con la Familia Potter
by Su.Lecue
Summary: 22 años después de la famosa derrota de Voldemort. Los Potter se van de vacaciones a visitar a los padres de Harry. Viaje en el Tiempo/ Time Travel. TRADUCIÓN DE LILYEVANS12681998 "Sixth Year for the Potter Family"
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ningun personaje, son de J.K. Rowling

Esta historia es una traduccion de su versión original "Sixth year for the Potter Family" escrita por "lilyevans12681998"

Habían pasado 22 desde la derrota de Voldemort. La familia Potter vivía felizmente en su casa como cualquier otra familia.

La menor de los Potter, Lily, acababa de terminar su primer año en Hogwarts. Harry y Ginny habían planeado unas gran vacaciones de verano, la cual duraría un año completo en donde estarían. Ese día reunieron a sus hijos para decirles donde irian.

-¿Quieren ustedes tres conocer a sus abuelos, mis padres y sus amigos?- Dijo Harry. Ginny tenía una gran sonrisa impregnada en su rostro.

-¿Hablas enserio?-dijo Albus.

-Si, es enserio-dijeron los padres.

-Lo tenemos todo planeado-dijo Ginny. -Todos estaremos en el mismo año. Tomaremos pociones para envejecer y rejuvenecer. Lily parecerá cuatro años mayor, Albus dos, James puede mantener su edad. Su padre y yo volveremos a tener la apariencia de cuando estábamos en sexto año. Por supuesto, nuestros conocimientos se mantendrán como están.

Mantendremos nuestro nombres también. Ser sobre cuidadosos arruina la diversión. Además, me gustan nuestros nombres y no los quiero substituir.- Dijo Harry. -¿y qué si alguien sospecha? No serán capaces de lastimarnos ni nada, porque no pertenecemos a ese tiempo. Estaremos mas seguros que nunca.

-Y seremos capaces de jugar con sus mentes un poco.- incluyó Ginny. Todos sonrieron ante el comentario. James sonrió maliciosamente.

James, más ansioso que nunca, pregunto, -¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Harry y Ginny respondieron en un tono feliz -¿Qué les parece... mañana?

Las sonrisas en las caras de los tres fue suficiente respuesta.

En la mañana siguiente, tosa la casa estaba despierta temprano. Comenzaban a prepararse. Harry trajo su capa para los niños, no para él. Después de todo, Dumbledore una vez dijo, -No necesito una capa para ser invisible.- En cambio, el mapa estaba para uso seguro de él y de Ginny.

A continuación, era tiempo para envejecer y rejuvenecer. Harry fue primero donde Lily. Movió su varita en un movimiento preestablecido y murmuro –cuatro- bajo su aliento. Ante los ojos de todos, Lily se volvió una alta chica dieciséis años. Seguía siendo ella, por supuesto. Solo que sorprendentemente similar y diferente. Después de hacer el movimiento de varita hacia Albus y decir –dos-, Albus también lucía dieciséis. No había tanta diferencia como con Lily; solo había envejecido dos años. Ahora los tres chicos se morían de ganas de ver como sus padres lucían a los dieciséis. Mientras Harry hacia el movimiento hacia Ginny de manera contraria, le oyeron decir –veintitrés-. Lily estaba asombrada en cuanto se parecía a su madre. Ginny rejuveneció a Harry por él. Después de decir –veintidós-, ya toda la familia tenía dieciséis años.

-Ahora acerca de quienes seremos..-Empezó Harry

-¡Creí que nos quedaríamos con nuestros nombres!- interrumpió James.

-Me refería a nuestra relación, -dijo Harry. -¿No puedo tener dieciséis años y tener tres niños verdad?

-Técnicamente, podrías.-Dijo James

-No importa. James, Albus y yo seremos trillizos. Tu madre y Lily serán gemelas. Es increíble como nuestra semejanza natural nos ayuda a planear esto.

-Si uno de ustedes nos llaman mamá o papá por accidente, podrán decir que era un comentario sarcástico. Ya sabes, como la gente hace eso..- Comentó Ginny. -Oh y yo soy Ginny Potter. James, refiriéndome al padre de Harry, se volverá loco tratando de deducir de que manera estamos relacionados. Déjenlo que lo descifre por su cuenta, pero no eliminen toda posibilidad de que estemos relacionados.

Como paso final, el cual ya casi alcanzaban, Harry y Ginny hicieron un sincronizado movimiento de varita alrededor de toda la familia y dijeron juntos –cuarenta y cuatro.-

Se encontraron afuera de Hogwarts. Las vacaciones de verano/o sexto año/ acababan de comenzar.

Porfavor comenten. Es una traducción de la versión en inglés, me gusto tanta que quise compartirla con espano hablantes.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ningun personaje, son de J.K. Rowling

Esta historia es una traduccion de su versión original "Sixth year for the Potter Family" escrita por "lilyevans12681998"

PARA ESTA HISTORIA SE OMITIRA EL USO DE OCLUMANCIA Y LEGEREMANCIA. PRETENDAN QUE NO EXISTE AQUELLO, SERIA MUY COMPLICADO QUE LOS CHICHOS LO APRENDIESEN Y DUMBLEDORE LOS DESCUBRIESE.

La familia llego a salvo. Recién en ese momento Harry recordó que había olvidado decir algo muy importante relacionado a lo planeado.

-Cierto, oigan todos, casi me olvido. No somos trillizos y gemelos. Somos una gran familia de quintillizos.- les dijo Harry.

-Los estudiantes y docentes tendrán gran dificultad en creer aquello.- Comentó Lily.

-Que mal por ellos. -Dijo James. -¿Recuerdan lo de "jugar con sus mentes"?

-Esto no es solo para jugar con sus mentes. Nos quedaremos juntos. Es creíble por lo de "Potters y pelirrojas" que se ha visto en las últimas generaciones. -Respondió Harry.

-Suficiente con la charla. Se supone que es el inicio del año, ¿verdad? Los merodeadores van a su sexto año.-Ginny se inclinó sobre sus pies para observar, aun cuando sabía que aun no los vería. Aún.

-¿Qué somos? ¿estudiantes del extranjero? ¿Educados en casa?- preguntó Albus, hablando por primera vez.

-Educados en casa. Eso si revisan los documentos escolares... sus padres eran Ginny y Harry Potter; se supone que somos sus tocayos. Si necesitamos permisos firmados por padres o alguna otra cosa, haremos nuestra firma de siempre.-decía Ginny.

-Somos sus padres, después de todo, -Rio Harry.

-¡Una cosa más! No le vamos a decir a Dumbledore. Una vez que sepa, se volverá un relajo. Este será nuestro secreto, al menos que , eventualmente Lily y los merodeadores se enteren...-dejo en intermitente Harry, pensando en qué hacer.

¡Vamos! Quiero llegar antes de que empiece la cena.-Dijo James.

-¡Ni siquiera ha empezado! ¡Planeé todo para que pudiésemos estar en la escuela antes y planificar todo!-Le dijo Harry a su hijo.

Y siguieron hacia delante, entrando por la puerta.

Los cinco fueron directo a la oficina de Dumbledore para decirle que venían a registrarse en la escuela. Parecía sorprendido pero se lo guardó para sí mismo. Después de escucharlos hablar, sin ninguna equivocación, les preguntó, -saben acerca de nuestras cuatro casas, ¿verdad?

Harry hizo como si no sabía y Dumbledore les dio un resumen rápido. Agarró el sombrero, que estaba actualmente "descansando" en la oficina, y seleccionó a los cinco. Naturalmente, todos fueron a Gryffindor. Esto pareció satisfacer a Dumbledore. Les pregunto, -¿Entonces, los cinco son quintillizos de la muy conocida familia de los Potter? Me pregunto como estarán relacionados a James Potter, se parece tanto a Harry y a Albus.

Harry sonrió cálidamente. -¿De verdad? Entonces me gustaría conocerlo y convertirnos en amigos.

-Usted, James y Albus pueden dormir en el cuarto de James Potter y sus amigos. James es el prefecto de Gryffindor. Dumbledore dijo esto dirigiéndose a Harry. Las dos señoritas Potter pueden compartir el dormitorio con la otra prefecta de Gryffindor, Lily Evans.

Los cinco Potter no podían creer su suerte al enterarse con quien compartirían cuarto.

-¿Debería introducirlo a los cinco durante la cena?-Preguntó Dumbledore.

-No hay necesidad. -Dijo Harry –Nunca introduce a todos los de primer año de todas formas.

-Eso es por que son de primer año. No hay muchos estudiantes nuevos en Hogwarts que vayan a sexto año.

-Oh. Esta bien. No se hará daño, me imagino. -dijo Ginny. Sabía que a Harry no le gustaba la atención, pero esto no era mucho. Harry aceptó.

Durante la cena, Dumbledore se paró y dijo –Me gustaría que conozcan a los nuevos estudiantes, quienes fueron educados anteriormente en casa. Todos han sido sorteados en Gryffindor. Sus nombres son Lily, Albus, James, Ginny y Harry Potter.

James alzó la vista sorprendido. ¿Todos eran Potter y uno se llamaba James? Sirius también alzó la mirada.

-Cornamenta, amigo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habían clonado dos veces? -pregunto con burla.

Remus también el hizo una pregunta, -Como son Potter se que están relacionados sin importar que tan lejanos. ¿Crees que saben que pertenecen a tu árbol genealógico? -Su conversación terminó cuando Harry, James y Albus se sentaron en los asientos vacíos cerca de ellos.

Virándose hacia donde Albus, James preguntó -entonces, Albus, ¿fuiste nombrado por nuestro "querido" director? -Albus sonrió y se volteó hacia donde Harry por una respuesta.

-Si, lo fue. Nuestros padres oyeron de su valentía y el gran modelo a seguir que sería. -Respondió Harry.

-¿A dónde iban antes? -Preguntó Remus tratando de unirse a la conversación.

-Fuimos educados en casa. De pronto nuestros padres decidieron que necesitábamos más vida social, así que vinimos aquí. ¡Y que suerte tenemos de que hayan tomado esa decisión! -James II respondió.

Los merodeadores sonrieron amistosamente. -¿Entonces, lo están disfrutando? ¿Juegan Quidditch? -Harry sonrió. Sabía que la conversación saldría de alguna manera.

-Claro, tenemos una gran terreno de juego en nuestra casa. Yo juego de buscador. No sé si soy bueno comparado con los estudiantes aparte de mi familia...-Dijo Harry modestamente.

James II y Albus hablaron también de su amor por el Quidditch, y también mencionaron que Ginny era una gran cazadora, sino buscadora. El tema cambio rápidamente cuando los nuevos estudiantes permitieron que los merodeadores elaboraran acerca de ellos y sus pasatiempos.

-Díganme, ¿Les gusta las bromas?, -James II, Albus y Harry dijeron que sí. Harry, en su mente, pensaba que suertudo que era.

"Estoy realmente pasando mi tiempo con mi papá y con Sirius.. Nos preguntaron por nuestra opinión acerca de las bromas.. ¡Puede ser que nos dejen, o al menos a mí, unirnos a ellos!"

Sus hijos mantenían una gran conversación con su papá, su padrino y antiguo profesor acerca de ciertas bromas.

Hasta mientras, Ginny y Lily II se habían sentado con Lily y sus amigas. Lily estaba sorprendida de que los nuevos estudiantes decidiesen sentarse junto a ella.

-Entonces.. ¿Ustedes son Ginny y Lily... Potter? -Preguntó Lily.

-Sip, y estamos muy feliz de al fin haber venido al ¡mejor Colegio de Magia y Hechicería! -Respondió Lily II. Después de todo, había terminado su primer año y estaba todavía con admiración.

Ginny sabía que Lily era muy lectora, así que se lanzo en una conversación de clásicos aun cuando ella no era ese tipo de persona. Ginny descubrió que Lily era la mejor en todas las materias y que amaba Encantamientos mas que todo. Decís que simplemente le venia naturalmente. Por supuesto, Ginny sabía cuanto Slughorn amaba sus pociones y talentos, pero naturalmente, Lily no alardeaba. Ella era, después de todo, otra Hermione, pero como ella vivió antes, se podría decir que Hermione era otra Lily.

Ginny y Lily II fueron a reunirse con Harry, James II, y Albus.

-¡Esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado jamás, por muy lejos!- Comentó Ginny efusiva. Harry la miró como rara aunque él mismo pensaba o mismo.

-Hermione es realmente una segunda Lily, Harry. deberías de estar orgulloso de tener a las brujas mas brillantes del siglo como tu madre y mejor amiga.-Dijo.

-Lo mismo para ti Ginny. Lily es tu suegra y Hermione también es tu mejor amiga. -Ginny sonrió ante aquello. Se fueron hacia sus dormitorios.

Hasta mientras, los merodeadores tenían su propia conversación acerca de los alumnos nuevos.

-¿No es increíble? ¡Más Potter s que les gusta el Quidditch y las bromas!- Sirius dijo prácticamente saltando de alegría.

-¿Cómo estarán relacionados a mí?- pensó James en voz alta. -Un primo lejano o algo. ¡Hay una Lily! ¡Lo que supongo que es una buena señal para mi y para Lily!

-Oh, la familia Potter es tan grande; que probablemente vienen de uno de tus muy distantes tatara.. Abuelos- pero del lado de varones que mantuvieron el nombre. -Dijo Remus.

-Sí, probablemente- James no estaba preocupado ni sospechoso de la familia; solo se preguntaban donde encajarían.

Justo entonces, Harry, James II y Albus entraron. Todos parecían exaltados por alguna razón. Una vez en cama, tuvieron una feliz y animada conversación de Quidditch y bromas, lo cual permitía a los merodeadores a aceptarlos con más facilidad.

Hasta mientras, Ginny, Lily II y Lily estaban también en su cuarto. No eran chicas chismosas, gracias a Dios. Tuvieron una corta conversación acerca de las clases, su importancia, y como tanta gente no las tomaba enserio.

En general, fue una buena primer noche. Nada fue mal. Fue la manera perfecta de conocer a sus padres/abuelos que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ningun personaje, son de J.K. Rowling

Esta historia es una traduccion de su versión original "Sixth year for the Potter Family" escrita por "lilyevans12681998"

Capitulo 3: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Los cinco Potter se levantaron llenos de alegría. Para los tres niños, era por pura novedad simplemente; pero para Harry y Ginny, era conocer a sus padres (a sus suegros, en caso de Ginny) a los que nunca conoció, y amigos de la familia que perdieron durante la guerra. Ya que se acabó el "primer día" en Hogwarts, ahora empezarían a tener clases con los padres de Harry y sus amigos. Harry y Ginny estaban ambos alegres de que su familia de cinco estarían juntos en todas las clases, aun cuando estaban perfectamente seguros y todo eso. En otras palabras, sería como una reunion de tres generaciones de una gran familia en la misma edad, aunque los de la primera generación no lo sabían.

La familia salió hacia el gran salón discutiendo cosas variadas y cómo iba todo. Como era temprano, tenían su privacidad.

Harry leyó su horario, el cual era, por supuesto, igual al del resto de la familia. -Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante el primer periodo.-leyó. -¡Sí! ¡Tenemos MI materia favorita!

-oh, vamos. No es solo tu materia favorita-comentó Ginny. James II y Albus estuvieron ambos de acuerdo.

-Claro, lo sé. Pero aún así es mi materia favorita ya sea con el "solo" o no.-Respondió Harry alegremente.

-Ya, ya, hablemos de algo más. Como, ¿Quién es el profesor? -Preguntó Lily II

-El profesor R. J. Neuman. La R y la J significan Robert James.-Les informó Harry.

-¿Otro R.J.? ¡Remus también lo era! Bueno, nombres que comiencen con R en la primera y J en la segunda son muy comunes, usualmente Robert y luego James o John.-decía Ginny entre murmullos.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?-Pregunta Albus.

-Oh, nada, solo pensaba acerca de distintos temas si crees que es eso,-Respondió Ginny.

-Bueno, después de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tenemos las clases centrales que son, pociones con Slughorn, Encantamientos aun con Flitwick, Herbología con algún profesor apellidado Beery, Transfiguración con ,yeii, aún con McGonagall, e historia de la Magia todavía con Binns.

-¿Por qué dijiste "yeii" cuando mencionaste a McGonagall?-Preguntó Ginny a Harry.

-Admiro su valentía y todo lo que hizo desde la Batalla de Hogwarts- Respondió.

Justo entonces, aparecieron estudiantes de distintas casas. Por suerte para la familia, eran los merodeadores. ¡L conversación empezó de inmediato!

-Ustedes están aquí muy temprano -Observó James.

-Si, es verdad. Hablábamos acerca de nuestras clases. ¿Cómo son los profesores? -Ginny quería saber un conocimiento general de los profesores que no conocía.

-Bueno, mi materia favorita en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. -Empezó James solo para ser interrumpido con un -¡La mía también! -de Sirius. Remus lo calló, sonriendo al resto para mostrar que pensaba lo mismo. Harry se alegró. Era como su padre... se había olvidado de su arrogancia hasta que...

-¡Soy el mejor en la materia! No espera, ¡más que solo en esa! Nadie puede vencerme, ni siquiera "Lunatico". ¿Verdad? -Dijo James.

-Solo lo tienes porque es genético-Dijo Sirius, tratando de desacreditarlo.

-¿De verdad? -Sonrió James. -Entonces, ¿Admites abiertamente que soy mejor que tú?

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? -Preguntó Sirius.

-Bueno, como dijiste que era genética, eso es porque mi padre fue uno de los mejores aurores de la historia, -alardeo James. -Y tu papá es un patético mortífago, ¿correcto? Y para decir verdad, la mayoría de mortífagos no son tan astutos.

-Mi papá probablemente, no, es patético, pero eso no me hace a mi...-La conversación no parecía acabar. Harry le sonrió a Ginny. No se apresuraron a cambiar de tema, se mantuvieron en el mismo por mucho tiempo. Ginny se dio cuenta que no le habían respondido acerca de los profesores, pero decidió no interrumpirlos. Hasta mientras, Harry casi falla en notar a Peter Pettigrew. Cuando lo hizo, se tensó inmediatamente.

"¡Oh cierto, la rata era amigo de ellos!" Pensó molesto. Después del desayuno, la familia se fue caminando hasta la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. En el pasillo, le dijo a Ginny en voz baja, -No tenemos que ser amigos de la rata. No tenemos que forzar una sonrisa cada es que este a la vista, así que ¿Por qué no solo ignorar el problema? Aunque aun no ha hecho nada, seria mejor no acercarnos a él y tenerle simpatía después. Seremos amables con los otros tres, de igual manera.

Mientras continuaban, a Harry le pareció escuchar el movimiento de una capa cerca de él. Sin varita, produjo un hechizo homo revelium para ver a una silueta cerca de él. Era James bajo la capa, escuchando lo que decía. Sin embargo, a Harry no le preocupaba. Pensaba... "Si James se entera, pueden sobrevivir a esa noche, pero podría regresar a un futuro en donde no estuviese con Ginny,¿Por qué mi personalidad podría ser diferente? Si se entera por su cuenta y realmente se convierte en un problema, siempre puedo obliviarlo, sin importar cuanto no quiera..." Dejo en sus pensamientos incompletos.

Cuando fueron a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Neuman ya había llegado, una persona jovial y feliz. Viendo a los de sexto año, las comisuras de sus labios subieron y dio, -¡oh, nuestros nuevos estudiantes! ¡y Potters también! Tendré un gran año enseñándoles a ustedes cinco, junto al resto de la escuela.

Harry observo a la clase y vio a Lily también ahí. Se sintió lleno de alegría. "Mis padres están ambos aquí... conmigo... vivos y más sanos que nunca..." Le sonrió. Lily lo vio y se sorprendió, y le sonrió educadamente de vuelta. (Todavía no se habían introducido, Lily solo conocía a Ginny y a Lily II.)

Neuman se dio su tiempo para pensar acerca de los "quintillizos". Una historia fascinante, y no conocía de la existencia de otros Potter fuera de la rama de James. Sin embargo, era un buen hombre y no formó ninguna conclusión. De pronto, pensó en como ahora habían dos James Potter.

-Oigan, los dos James Potter, ¿Cómo debería llamarlos a ustedes dos? Ya que tienes el mismo nombre y apellido- ¿Cuál es el segundo nombre de ustedes dos?

James respondió rápidamente -Harry,- pero pronto se dio cuenta que no serviría porque también había un "Harry Potter". "Hmm que chistoso como ocurre aquello... una familia de Potter que comparte tu primer y segundo nombre y tu apellido", pensó. De ahí respondió, ¿Por qué no solo me llama a mi James y al él James II?

James II aceptó pensando que irónico era aquello. "En realidad lo soy", pensó. Sus hermanos y padres pensaban lo mismo. Fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por Neuman diciendo, -Entonces James y James II serán, eso es, si estás bien siendo llamado James II. -dijo dirigiéndose a James II.

Neuman continuó hablando, -Hoy comenzaremos una clase con un duelo. Después de todo, esta es una clase a nivel de EXTASIS. ¿Por qué no se ponen en parejas? Confío que no es necesaria emparejarlos yo mismo.

James, que estaba completamente enamorado de Lily, fue directamente hacia donde ella. Lily, viéndolo, camino inmediatamente hacia él, y confrontándolo dijo, -Potter, no seré tu pareja. Eres arrogante, abusador,..-James le cortó.

-Evans, no, mi pequeña flor, ¡vamos! ¿No te gusta mi apariencia?

Aunque Lily admitía que James era guapo, no lo aceptaba porque era arrogante, consentido y vanidoso. No dejaría que su apariencia la controle; ese asunto era su responsabilidad. Habiendo oído el último comentario de James, solo la enfureció más, pero decidió irse y no explotar. Mientras tanto, James II se había emparejado con Albus, parcialmente porque quería jugar y también porque era bastante probable su única oportunidad de tenar una clase con su hermano. Después de todo, tenían dos años de diferencia. Ginny, viendo a Lily II sola, fue donde ella. Había querido en un principio estar con su marido. Suspirando. Se recordó que su hija aun era de segundo año, aunque Harry la haya entrenado lo suficiente como para estar en sexto año.

Harry, viendo que su familia estaba toda emparejada y quien James no lograba persuadir a Lily para estar con él, estuvo muy feliz cuando Lily se le acerco a preguntarle si quería hacer pareja. Naturalmente, aceptó.

-Entonces, ¡Tú eres Harry Potter! ¿El hermano y quíntuple de Ginny y Lily Potter y sus hermanos? -Preguntó Lily. Hizo una mueca al pronunciar Lily Potter.

Harry respondió confiadamente con un tímido asentimiento. El duelo en sí fue una experiencia rápida, Harry era muy hábil. Lily fue derrotada casi de inmediato. El resto de la familia, sin contar a James y Lily (los primeros por supuesto), fueron invencibles. Neuman, viendo esto, invitó a Harry al centro de la clase y eligió a Ginny para que le haga de pareja. Estas dos personas eran altamente hábiles, quizás más que el propio profesor. Mientras se enviaban hechizos el uno al otro, Harry recordó la razón por la que se había vuelto tan hábil en los duelos, a causa de la guerra cuando aun existía. Se había acabado en su mundo, pero no en este... Harry y Ginny no podían eliminar al otro, parcialmente porque no pertenecían a este mundo. Como dio Harry al principio, no podían lastimarse. Harry no sabia que ni siquiera se podían aturdir. "Wow, esto puede ser muy útil..." pensó.

Viendo el tiempo, Neuman detuvo a los dos estudiantes en el frente porque obviamente los dos eran invencibles. Sintió algo de miedo de que hubiera una nueva familia tan poderosa. Pero después, no fue un cobarde. Podía ver que eran de la Luz y era probable que sean de gran ayuda para su lado. Eso es, si es que querían. Los estudiantes se retiraron de la clase y fueron a la siguiente.

Dejen comentarios se desean otro capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer:** No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ningún personaje, son de J.K. Rowling

Esta historia es una traducción de su versión original "Sixth year for the Potter Family" escrita por "lilyevans12681998"

 **Capitulo 4: Pociones y Encantamientos.**

Harry se alejó de su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y fue hacia la de pociones. Ginny u sus tres niños estaban con él.

-Así que, ¿Realmente somos invencibles mientras estemos aquí? -Preguntó Albus. Parecía alegre ante el hecho, igual que el resto de la familia.

-Sip, y no podrán morir ni resultar heridos ni nada. Pero los encantamientos de sanaciones y otros buenos seguirán funcionando, espero. -Dijo Ginny.

-¿No nos hará esto sospechosos ante los otros, especialmente los profesores? -pregunto Lily II.

-Sí, pero ¿Y qué? No nos podrán hacer daño si de pronto deciden que somos malvados. Si empiezan una pelea, terminará mal para ellos. Suponiendo que realmente lo hagan. -Les dijo Harry.

Los merodeadores también estaban en el pasillo, caminando a su clase. Los vieron, pero no oían lo que decían.

-¿No son bacanes; tan poderosos? -preguntó James. -¡También son Potter! Algo de lo que debo estar orgulloso.

-Poderosos no siempre significan bacanes, -dijo Sirius. -¿Y qué pasa si son Oscuros?

-Canuto, puedo decir por sus personalidades que no pretenden hacernos daño. Talvez vivir en la familia de los Black sin actuar como ellos te ha hecho extra pre cauteloso. Eso es bueno, sabes. -Remus dijo.

Peter, mientras tanto, no dijo nada. Estaba metido profundamente en sus pensamientos. Después de ver el duelo de Harry y Ginny, estaba algo asustado.

-Aun que no quieran hacernos daño, ¿Qué pasa si se enojan y explotan algo?-Preguntó Peter.

-No se enojarán con nosotros, pero puede que contigo. -Dijo James. -Harry estaba hablando de como una "rata" era su amigo, y como no debían ser amigables con él. ¿Crees que se refiera a ti? -Preguntó en dirección a Peter.

-Es imposible, no pueden saber eso de él, ni de nosotros –Agrego Sirius.

-Aun así, ¿De que rata podrían estar hablando? No sería cualquier animal; no creo que se enojen con una mascota o algo parecido. ¿Al menos que se refieran a alguien más que es una rata animagus? -Preguntó James.

-No creo que hayas muchas ratas animagus, James- Le dijo Remus.

-¿Así que sí saben? -Preguntó Peter.

-No nos saltemos a conclusiones tan rápidas -Dijo Sirius esperanzado.

Con eso, se dirigieron a la siguiente clase.

James y Remus entraron a la clase de pociones y vieron que los Potter también estaban aquí.

El profesor Slughorn estaba en la clase, sonriendo y mirando alrededor como si busca alguien en especial. Una vez todos habían llegado, él empezó. Habló del Felix Felicius y como esta era la poción de la suerte. Les dijo que prepararen el Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Mentalmente, Harry pensó, "Wow, enseña lo mismo por años y no cambió en veinte años."

Como ya lo había hecho excelentemente una vez, Harry podía volverlo a hacer sin la ayuda del libro de Snape. Recordaba perfectamente que hacer gracias a la memoria de Hermione diciendo, "¡no, no, el libro dice..." Que era bastante vívida. Harry continuó con su trabajo, troceando las raíces.

En poco tiempo, había terminado, y estaba perfecto. Mientras miraba alrededor, vio que los resultados de Snape no eran tan malos, tampoco los de Lily. Viendo su poción tan bien hecha, Harry se sintió orgulloso. El de Ginny estaba bien, aunque tenía 3 años después de todo. Era tal como Slughorn la había descrito, solo que mejor. Las pociones del resto eran un desastre, como lo que vio Harry la primera vez que estuvo en sexto año. Mientras Slughorn daba una vuelta, se detuvo donde Snape y Lily para darles un complemento. Cuando vio la de Harry, estaba en la luna. Viendo su mirada, Harry pensó "Voy a estar en el club de las eminencias otra vez. Pero podré pasar más tiempo con mi madre..."

La única diferencia con este tiempo es que no había ningún Felix Felicius de premio. Harry asumió que la razón era que la guerra no estaba tan predominante como entonces. ¿O tal vez Slughorn no lo trajo?

A la salida, Lily alcanzó a Harry. Estaba feliz de ver que Harry era tan bueno en pociones.

-Entonces, ¿Te gusta pociones? -preguntó

-No es mi materia favorita, pero creo que me va bastante bien. -Dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo preparaste la poción tan bien? ¿Era una habilidad natural o tuviste una madre muy estricta al ser educado en casa? -preguntó, medio bromeando con la segunda.

-Diría más la segunda que la primera, -sonrió Harry.

De ahí, se fueron directo a Encantamientos. Todavía estaba Flitwick, pero lucí más joven. Estaban repasando lo que (ojalá) habían aprendido en quinto año. Incluía el encantamiento convocador, el orientador, impedimenta y otros. Los Potter se sabían estos con mucha facilidad. Cuando llamaron a James II para demostrar el hechizo, este convocó todo el librero de atrás de la clase hasta donde estaba él, al frente de la clase. Flitwick lucía impresionado, aunque era material de quinto año, James II lo había logrado con una sorprendente facilidad y distancia. (Dado que muchos estudiantes no convocaron algo de muy lejos y Harry todavía no lo hacia). La clase era muy fácil. Lily parecía disfrutarlo aunque ella estaba sobre el nivel. Así que uno podría decir que era aburrido. Pero lo serí para Harry, quien no tenía la edad escolar. También sabía que no había venido para aprender, sino como vacaciones.


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ningún personaje, son de J.K. Rowling

Esta historia es una traducción de su versión original "Sixth year for the Potter Family" escrita por "lilyevans12681998"

Capitulo 5

Las clases eran usualmente monótonas. Un día, en el pasillo con su familia, Harry notó unos volantes en las paredes. Leyéndolo, se dio cuenta que eran de las pruebas de Quidditch. Se lo dijo al resto de la familia. -¿Qué tal si este es el año en donde todos los Potter están en el equipo de Gryffindor? Lily, se que todavía no has jugado para el equipo, pero te he visto en una escoba y tienes habilidades. ¡Habrán seis Potters en el equipo!

-¿Seis? -Dijo James II. -Oh cierto, James I también.

Llegó el día de las pruebas. James, como capitán, casi se cae de su asiento cuando vio que todos los Potters habían venido a las pruebas.

Harry fue primero, para la posición de Buscador. Estaba tratando de alcanzar la snitch antes que su oponente, un chico grande y musculoso. Fue fácil. Hizo un Amago de Wronski haciendo que el chico se vaya contra el suelo y quede inconsciente. Sin decir más, obtuvo el puesto, con mucha alegría también.

Ginny fue para cazadora. Harry no cuestionaba su talento para nada, no había jugado para los Holyhead Harpies sin razón. James quería saber que tan buena era Ginny en Quidditch, y como él también era cazador, fueron el uno contra el otro. Ginny anotó tantos puntos que estaba bastante sorprendido.

En cuanto a los chicos, James y Albus II jugaron para bateadores mientras que Lily II hizo de cazadora junto a su madre. Todos entraron al equipo.

James, después de ver la grandezas de toda la familia, pregunto -¿Tiene ustedes un gran terreno de juego en su casa en la cual practican por horas o qué? -Estaba bastante asombrado de que toda la familia tenga la misma habilidad. -¿Tienen ustedes cinco algún otro hermano? -Preguntó de la nada. Harry estudió a James por un momento antes de responder, -No, solo nosotros cinco.

-Esta bien, solo me preguntaba si era verdad que toda la familia tuvieran la misma habilidad. Eso cubre a cualquier otro hermano,, si tuviesen. -dijo James.

Las noticias de que todos los cinco quíntuples Potter habían entrado al equipo de Gryffindor se expandió rápidamente. Algunos pensaba que James los había dejado por tener su mismo apellido, mientras otros lo creían, estaban muy asombrados. Sin importar que creían, todos esperaban con ansias el primer juego de Gryffindor para probar o descartar lo que pensaban.

El primer juego era Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Mientras los siete jugadores salían de Gryffindor, seis eran Potter. Por supuesto, había un equipo de reserva, así que no es como si hubiera una racionalidad o 6:1 en el equipo. Peor lo sería si contaras solo al equipo principal.

Al inicio del juego, Ginny y Lily esquivaron y anotaron muchos goles. Era increíble. mie. Mientras el público miraba, todos los fanes que no eran de Slytherin hacían barra para los de Gryfindor.

Albus y James II eran bateadores increíbles, tanto como Fred y George. Y Harry, era él mismo. Viendo que Gryffindor tenia la delantera, se tiró de una hacia abajo. Como el buscador de Slytherin no había estado en las practicas de Harry ensañando, fácilmente lo engañó. Volvió a usar el Amago de Wrenski. Sin embargo, esta ves, el buscador de Slytherin no quedó inconsciente. De vuelta arriba, realmente logró ver la snitch y fue para arriba. El otro buscador, cuidadoso de que no sea otro truco,

no lo siguió inmediatamente esta vez. Cuando se dio cuenta que de verdad estaba la snitch esta vez, era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba en la mano de Harry. El resultado final fue 310 a 10, a favor de "dah" Gryffindor.

En las gradas, Harry logró ver a Lily. Le sonrió y le dio un saludo con la mano. Notó que ella se sonrojó un poco. Pensó "¿se sonrojó? ¿Por qué?" Bajó a las gradas. -Hola Lily, ¿Te gusta el Quidditch? No sabía que eras de las que venía a ver el partido. Pero bueno, es el primero del año.

Lily asintió, mirando hacia un lado –Este, eh, gran juego. Tú y tus hermanos.

Ante esto, Harry sonrió aún más. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Es lindo oír un complemento de un amigo! -´Por dentro pensaba "Mi mamá me complementó,… mi mamá me complementó..." Era la primera vez.

Como siempre, los Gryffindor tuvieron una fiesta para celebrar su victoria. Siempre habían voces de –Wow- o de -¿Cómo hiciste eso?- etcétera. Luego, los propios merodeadores tuvieron su propia discusión.

-Así que la familia Potter completa puede también jugar Quidditch, y muy bien –Sirius sonaba alegre.

-Sí , pero siempre seré el mejor jugador sin importar qué- agregó James.

-Si, claro, lo que tú digas, rio Remus.

-Aún dan miedo, -comentó Peter. -Cada vez que Harry o Ginny volteaban hacia mí o me veían, de la nada paraban de sonreír y comenzaban a penetrarme con la mirada.

-Bueno, a nosotros no nos dan miradas penetrantes, así que al menos nosotros estaremos bien. -comentó James.

-¿Qué les hiciste? Deberías pensar al ser uno de los mejores bromistas –Dice Sirius.

-¿No es esto algo bastante peculiar? Quiero decir, aparecen y son quintillizos. ¿Qué tan común es eso? Sus padres no estuvieron en el periódico por tener quintillizos ni nada, al menos que lo hayan querido mantener en silencio. Y son Potters. Y uno tiene el nombre de James y el otro tiene su segundo nombre –dijo Remus. Después de pensar un rato, agregó -James, ¿Por qué no le escribes a tus padres y pides una copia completa de tu árbol genealógico?

-Oh, no pensé en eso. ¡Claro que lo haré! Quiero ver que tan lejanos están relacionados. -Dijo James.

Así se quedaron hablando desde los Potter hasta el Quidditch, y de ahí del árbol familiar de los Potter. De verdad, su conversación se centro en los Potter.

Después del evento de Quidditch, los Potters se volvieron bastante populares. La mayoría de la familia no disfrutaba de la atención. Sin embargo, James II, era igualito a James en personalidad. Lo disfrutó bastante.

Lily estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Pensaba, "Harry tiene el físico de Potter pero no su arrogancia. Es modesto y no el tipo de los que le gusta la atención. No sale con tantas chicas como Black. Talvez..." Esta podría ser su oportunidad. Sí, lo era. La usaría sabiamente en el próximo fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

Espero les guste este capitulo, no se olviden de dejar comentarios para subir otro capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Declaimer: No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ningun personaje, son de J.K. Rowling

Esta historia es una traduccion de su versión original "Sixth year for the Potter Family" escrita por "lilyevans12681998"

 **Chapter 6**

Todos sabían que se acercaba el fin de semana en Hogsmeade. Solo que, esta vez, en vez de enfocarce en la diversión y en las tiendas, estaba enfocado en citas. Por supuesto que era dificil para Ginny y Harry el tener que pretender que no estaban enamorados, dado que llevaban casados muchos años. Antes de regresar a sus cuartos, Harry y Ginny tuvieron una conversación.

-Mi amor, puedo ir contigo como tu hermano. -le dijo Harry.

-Las personas a esta edad suelen tratar de alejarse de sus familias; empiezan a revolotearles las hormonas -Ginny dijo. -¿no será que la gente piense que somos raro si mostramos que nos importa tanto nuestros hermanos?

-Pues, que mal para ellos entonces. -contestó.

-Está bien, entonces iré contigo. ¿Qué pasa si alguien te lo pide?

-No me gustaría ir con alguien más que no seas tú. -Dijo Harry sonriente.

Justo despues de decir eso, James y Sirius entraron baja la capa de invicibilidad de James. Se pusieron a escuchar.

-Esta puede ser tu oportunidad. Rechazalas a todas menos a Lily. Si te pide, vayan como amigos. Podrás conocerla mejor. -Dijo Ginny.

-¿Por qué todos menos Lily? ¿Acaso le gusta o algo por el estilo? -Pregunto James frenéticamente.

-¡Oh, sí! Pero dado que es entre amigos, ¿Podrías ir también? -Harry preguntó.

-Entonces, está tan nervioso de Lily que quiere que su hermana esté ahi para que él no arruine la cita, si es que tienen una. -Comentó James.

-¿No sería incomodo? Se tú mismo cuando estes con ella. Al fin la estas conociendo, LOS estas conociendo.

-Así que solo serán ellos dos -Volvió a decir James.

-No, siguen diciendo "si es que Lily se lo pide". Así que no lo ha hecho. -Dijo Sirius en un intento de calmar a James.

-Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que me lo vaya a pedir. -Dijo Harry

-¿Hay anhelo en su voz? -gruño James.

-No, eso te lo imaginaste. -(lo cual era verdad) dijo Sirius.

James no parecía haber escuchado a Sirius y despues de escuchar las "anhelantes" palabras de Harry acerca de Lily, se retiró enojado.

-Entonces, ten esperanzas -Le respondió Ginny.

-¿Qué haras tú, entonces? -Le preguntó Harry.

-Llevaré a James, Lily y Albus a los alrededores. Es la primera vez para Lily. ¿Quién sabe si James la arrastrara a lugares equvicados tan problemático como es él? -Cintestó Ginny.

-Verdad. Pero yo no podré pasarla como nunca a igual que ustedes.

-Espera, ¿Y qué hay de tí? Dijiste que estarías con esos tres. ¿Nadie te lo ha pedido, ya que tu no se lo pediras a nadie? -Continuó Harry.

-Si alguien pregunta, es un No. No tengo una razon a igual que tú. En vez de estar con un chico al azar que no megusta, estare con nuestros hijos. -Dijo Ginny.

-¿Y si no logró estar con Lily, podré estar con ustedes cuatro? -preguntó Harry y obtuvo un "sí" como respuesta.

Despues de eso, se fueron asus cuartos.

Harry no estaba seguro de que es lo que quería. Quería ir con Lily, conocerla mejor. Pero tambien quería que ella se involucrara romanticamente con James, para asegurar su existencia y la de su familia. Sabía que, si hacia un error, solo debía viajar al pasado mientras estaba en el pasado, y arreglarlo. Así que ese no era un gran problema. Solo quería que sus padres esten juntos y no verlos como tortolos enamorados y un admirador asqueado. Y si James y Lily iban juntos, entonces podría pasar tiempo con su familia. (sin contar su padre y madre).

Lily estaba planeando como preguntarle a Harry, sin sonar o paracer tonta. Como era amiga e¿de los elfos, fue a la cocina para pedirles su consejo.

-Cheri, ¿hay algún lugar que sea secreto dónde no haya mucha gente? -Le preguntó Lily a una elfa domestica.

-Lily, yo estar pensando en la Sala que Viene y Va. Así es como los elfos lo llamamos. Ustedes gente lo llaman la Sala de los Menesteres. Esta en el tercer piso, donde hay un tapiz cubriendo la pared. Todo lo que debe hacer es pasar tres veces pensando en el cuarto que quiere que sea. -Le dijo Cheri la elfa domestica.

Lily agradeció a Cheri y dijo, -Me alegra tanto que seas mi amiga. Los elfos domesticos parecen ser mucho mejor que algunos humanos.

Escuchando esto, Cheri empezo a llorar mientras decía, -Lili, es un honor... un gran honor...

al irse, Lily fue al tercer piso y encontro un tapiz sobre la pared. Antes de pasar frente a la pared, se puso a pensar en que le pediría que se convierta el cuarto. Pensando en los chicos, pensó en su obsesión por el Quidditch. Tambien recordo que Harry era un gran jugador. Entonces, pensó, "necesito que te conviertas en cuarto que cualquier fan del Quidditch amaría." pasando tres veces frente a la pared, una puerta finalmente apareció, y Lily entró.

Dentro, había una coleccion de muy escobas limpias y ordenadas, desde los mejores modelos a una de hace muchos años, que algunos chicos aún tenían. Mirando alrededor, esperaba que a Harry le gustara la vista cuando lo trajera. De ahi, se fue de inmediato.

Al día siguiente, el Jueves, antes de que el almuerzo se termine, Lily camino lentamente hasta Harry. Le dijo, -Ven conmigo, por favor.

Lo llevó al tercer piso y Harry asumipo que lo llevaría a la Sala de los Menesteres. Mientras Lily pasaba las tres veces frente a la apred, Harry no dejaba de preguntarse que estaría pensando ella. "Lo sabré cuando entre", pensó Harry.

Al entrarm Harry se encontror en un cuarto del cual cualquier fan de cual, cualquier fan de Quidditch soñaría. Ojeando a Lily, pensó, "¿Hizo esto para mí? Porque a ella no le gusta mucho el Quidditch."

como para contestar su pregunta, Lily se acerco y le dijo timidamente, -¿Te gusta el cuarto así? Esperaba que te guste el Quidditch para que este cuarto vaya con tu estilo.

Harry sonrió y dijo, -por supuesta, me gusta. Mientras alguien ponga esfuerzo y cariño en hacer algo por mi, entonces me gustará

al escuchar esto, Lily se sonrojó, -entonces,s sabes, el fin de semana en Hogsmeade... ¿Quieres ir conmigo? -preguntó.

Harry sonrió. Aspi que iba a tener la oportunidad, después de todo.

-Claro -le dijo. -¿Por qué no nos encontramos afuera de la sala común de Gryffindor a ls 9 de la mañaña en dos días, ya sabes, Sábado. -le dijó Harry.

Lily sonrió, feliz consigo misma. -Gracias, gracias por aceptar, o como lo llames. -dijó Lily.

Hasta mientras, James, quien se sentia rojo enojado contra Harry, se levantó cuando vió a Lily y Harry entrar en el comedor. Se acercó a Lily.

-Evans, por favor, ¿ven conmigo al fin de semana en Hogmeade?

-Lo siento, pero puedo decir felízmente que no puedo. -le dijó Lily.

-¿Es por qu´r lo elegiste a él? -Pregunto James, inclinando su cabeza hacia Harry.

-Sí, lo elegí a él por que es mucho mejor que tú. No es arrogsnte, tiene tus caracteristicas positivas sin las malas, ..-

-¡PARA! -James cortó a Lily con un abrupto. -¿Cómo es él mejor que yo? Puedo superar mis problemas, por favor. -rogó.

-Ya es muy tarde. Ahora si me disculpas, adios. -Lily se fue.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Snape los veía eufórico y enfurecido. Estaba felíz por que Lily practicamente había prometido que jamas saldría con James. Desafortunadamente, estaba enamorada, podía verlo, con otro chico que se veía como James y tenía el mismo apellido. Él, Severus Snape, intentaría ganar a Lily, su verdadero amor...


	7. Chapter 7

Declaimer: No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ningun personaje, son de J.K. Rowling

Esta historia es una traduccion de su versión original "Sixth year for the Potter Family" escrita por "lilyevans12681998"

 **capitulo 7**

Era la mañana del Sábado, y James se levanto gracias a una lechuza cafe volando por su cuarto, llevando gruesos pergaminos. Dandose cuenta de lo que era, James dejó el fastidio a un lado mientras se acercaba a ver una copia de su árbol familiar.

Aunque sabía que no toda la familia aparecería ahí, todos los que tuviesen el apellido "Potter" sí estarían. Al hecharle una ojeada, vio que nadie en su familia tenía quintillizos.

Leyendo la carta que estaba adjunto, decía que los nombres "Harry" y "James" eran común en la familia, pero "albus", "Lily" y "Ginny" no lo eran. James descartó ese pensamiento, las personas no siempre eran nombrados por sus padres o ancestros, en general. Aunque claro, habían algunos Harrys y James, pero no tenían la edad de los que él conocía. Y los otros tres ni siquiera existían. El árbol copiado había sido de esoe que crece en cuanto un niño nace. Aasí que por supuesto, en este tiempo, esos cinco aun no aparecían. Pero James no lo sabía.

"¿Quiere decir que los tres usan nombres falsos?" pensó. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué estarán ocultando? ¿Y por qué utilizar el apellido Potter de entre todos los apellidos respetable?". En ese momento, James estaba seguro de que no eran buena gente, porque; mayormente porque eras hermanos de Harry, quien estaba interesado en Lily.

Un rato después, Harry esperaba a Lily fuera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. No quería tener el mal hábito (de niños) de estar tarde para las chicas.

Justo entonces, Lily salió. Se sonrío y sonrojó cuando vió que él ya estaba allí. Juntos, fueron a Hodmeade, al igual que otras personas.

En el camino, Harry le preguntó a Lily acerca de lo que pensaba de James. -Bueno, tiene buena apariencia, pero no voy a dejar que una imagen me confunda en cometer un gran error. Es mut arrogante y molesto tambien.

-¿Alguna vez has considerado que enserio tiene sentimientos por tí? -le preguntó Harry. Internamente persaba, "Se supone que esta sería una conversación para conocerla y termino en persuadirla para que salga con James."

-Si de verdad los tiene, yo no. -Dijo Lily.

-¿En verdad? -le preguntó con tono burlón, mirandola.

Lily no entendía, "¿Por qué me pregunta esto? ¿Al menos que quiera estar seguro que no me gusta nadie más?" Si ese fuera el caso, ella se sentiría alegre.

-Mmmmm... ya que esto se está saliendo del tema, regresemos a tu familia. -Dijo Harry. Quería saber como se sentía respecto a Petunia.

-Bueno pues, soy una hija de muggles, pero creo que eso ya lo sabías. Tengo una hermana, una hermana mayor, quien es muggle. A nuestro mundo lo llama raro y anormal, pero sé que en el fondo tiene celos. ¿Qué hay de tí? -dijo Lily.

-Ehh, ya sabes, tengo cuatro hermanos todos con mi misma edad. El nombre de nuestros padres es Harry y Ginny Potter, y como Ginny y yo somos los mayores, obtuvimos sus nombres. Son increíbles. James, mi hermano, es un travieso problematico, parecido al otro James. Es chistoso, comparten el mismo nombre y personalidad. Al es un niño bueno. Una vez que se enteró de que Slytherin era ña casa de los magos tenebrosos, tenía mucho miedo de entrar en ella. Y James seguía molestandolo de que talvez iría ahí... Mi hermana Lily, aun tiene la mente de una niña de segundo año. Se parece a tí, ahora que lo pienso. Cabello rojo... eso es por su madre y abuela. Las dos eran pelirojas. Ya sabes, los Potter y las pelirojas... -A esto, Harry le dió una mirada punzante a Lily.

Lily no estaba segura si se refería a él o a James, pero esperaba que se este refiriendo a sí mismo. -Bueno, y ¿que quieres ahcer en Hogsmeade? -le preguntó.

-Podemos visitar tiendas, obtener bocadillos... si hay algo que te guste, puedo comprartelo. Si quieres, podemos ir donde mis hermanos que están pasando el día juntos, sin mí.

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Estoy haciendo que pierdas tiempo con tus hermanos? -preguntó ella.

-No, claro que no. Poder conocerte mejor vale la pena. -lo dijo de tal manera en ves de decir "estar contigo vale la pena".

-Entonces, ¿Quieres ir a Las Tres Escobas? -le preguntó, ella aceptó. -¿Que bebida quieres?

-Tomaré una cerveza de mantequilla. Fue una bebida agradable cuando los elfos domesticos me la trajeron. -Tomando en cuenta que mencionó que los elfos domesticos le traían comida, dijo -No es que les vaya ordenando a cada rato, me gusta visitarlos.

-En las cocinas? -Preguntó y Lily asintió.

"¿Cómo lo sabía?" pensó ella, pero descartó el pensamiento de su mente. Despues de la bebida, fueron a una tienda que tenía cosas para chicos y chicas. Lily estaba viendo a un florero de ceramica con una flor pintada. (no es muy femenina, asi que no le gustará las pinturas de uña "o como se llame" y esas cosas).

Harry se acercó. -¿Te gusta?- le preguntó. Se alegraba de que su madre no sea una de esas chicas , las que actuan como Lavender era alrededor de Ron en su sexto año la primera vez.

-Sí, pero solo estoy viendo, así que no tienes que comprarlo. -Por supuesto, eso no cambió su mente que ya estaba decidida, y realmente quería darle placer a su madre. Así que lo compró y se lo dío.

-¿Qué tal si este es un regalo de agradecimiento por invitarme a pasar ocntigo? -Le preguntó.

-Emm, no tenías que hacerlo, ¿sabes? Pero de todas maneras, gracias. ¿Nos encontraremos con tu familia ahora?

-Si, deberíamos. Pero no sé donde encontrarlos... -Volteo su cuello de un lado a otro hasta que vio a Ginny con sus tres niños, y felizmente llevo Lily hacia ellos.

-Hola Ginny, ¡Al fin te encontré! -Sin lograr controlarse, le dió un abrazo. En la escuela, dado que tenían clases juntos, nunca esaban tanto tiempo separados como hoy.

Lily los miró extrañada. Harry la soltó rapidamente.

-¿Estamos todos de acuerdo en buscar un arbol con sombra cerca del lago y charlar comodamente? -Dijo Harry. Como no hubo ninguna objacción, fueron al borse del lago a buscar un arbol.

-¿De qué deberíamos hablar? -Preguntó Ginny.

-No lo sé. Espera, ya sé. ¿Qué tal un tiempo para fortalecer lazos de amistad entre Lily y James, Al y la otra Lily? -Dijo Harry con voz chistosa, aunque en verdad esperaba que la sugerencia sea aceptada.

-Yo no soy "la otra Lily" -Dijo Lily II. -Ya que James aquí es llamado James II, ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo Lily II?

-Por supuesto que puedes, nunca nadie dijo que no puedes. -Le dijo Albus.

-Entonces, ¿solo nosotros cuatro? -Lily le preguntó a Harry y a Ginny. -¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?

-Vamos a hablar de algo, asi que sí, solo ustedes cuatro.

Una vez fuera de la vista, Ginny le preguntó -¿Cómo estuvo tu día con Lily?

-Solo fuimos a Las Tres Escobas y tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla cada uno. Luego le compre este florero con una pintura. Es lindo saber que ella no es alguien como Lavender.

-Como si no lo supieras. Solo gente rasonable rechazaría a alguien como James. ¿Asi que solo querías asegurarte?

-Sip. ¿Qu´hay de tu tiempo con los otros tres? -Preguntó Harry.

-Solo vimos escobas, sabes, siendo toda nuestra familia fans del Quidditch. Pero James interrumpio rudamente diciendo que estos modelos eran mas viejos que nosotros. Así que rapidamente los saqué de ahí, encontré un lugar más privado, y les pregunté como se sentían en este lugar.

-¿Les gusta, verdad? -Preguntó Harry.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué hay que no les pueda gustar? -Preguntó Ginny.

-Ya veo. -Replicó Harry. De reprente, pensando en algo, dijo, -¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?

-¿Es.. ta bien? - no le respondieron su pregunta. Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y la llevó a la sombra de un arbol donde podían ocultarse. Mirandola, se acerco lentamente. Sus labios encontraron los de ella, y ella profundizó el beso. Finalmente, después de un tiempo, se separaron. Ginny estaba sonriendo.

-Ha pasado mucho desde... esas cosas. No hemos tenido la oportunidad en Hogwarts. ¿Cómo es que no pense en el por qué cuando vine contigo? -ella preguntó.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que pocas veces tenemos la oportunidad, pero no vinimos para eso. Nosotros, especialmente yo, tenemos nuestras propias razones.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro mientras regresaban donde Lily y los otros. No vieron ni prestaron atención al estertor que se escuchaba, estaban demasiados inmersos en sus actividades previas. Si hubiesen prestado atención, hubieran visto a Sirius mirandolos, enojado.

Una vez encontraron al grupo, decidieron regresar a Hogwarts, a lo que se acababa el día. Hasta ahora era el mejor dpia de Ginny y Harry, gracias al beso, y a Lily tambien le había gustado el día, porque había pasado tiempo con Harry, por quien creía tener sentimientos.

Los Mereadores, sin embargo, no estaban feliz por el momento. Sirius les había contado lo que habpia pasado entre Ginny y Harry.

-Entonces... ¿un gran incesto?¿Ni siquiera entre primos, sino entre hermanos biológicos? -preguntó Remus.

-Y la cita que Harry dijo, "Nosotros, especialmente yo, tenemos nuestras propias razones."? ¿Cuáles serían esas razones? ¿como, debilitar a Dumbledore o algo? -Dijo Sirius.

-Pero fuero seleccionados en Gryffindor, todos ellos. ¿Ha podido alguien engañar al Sombrero Seleccionador? -Preguntó Remus.

-Esto solo los hace más poderosos y peligrosos, si es que pueden engañar al sombrero. ¿Y ahora qué? -Dijo Sirius.

Cuando James respondió, no tenía nada que ver con lo que Sirius había preguntado. -No creo que sea incesto entre ellos. ¿Saben del árbol genealogico que le pedí a papá? -Los otros asintieron. -Lo obtuve esta mañana, y ninguno de los cinco estaban en él.

Les tomó un tiempo reaccionar ante esto. -¿Entonces cambiaron su apellido a Potter? ¿Para qué? ¿Sabotear a tu familia o algo ya que eres de una linea de sangre pura decente? -Sirius preguntó.

-Por ahora, solo tratemos de hacer un par de preguntas. Ya sabes, como estatus de sangre. Cómo reaccionarían. -Remus dijo. -¿Crees que es posible que hayamos saltado a muchas concluciones, las peores?

-Las probabilidades son bajas, Lunatico. Sirius, siendo de una mala familia de sangre limpia, mucha gente amarga les cae bien. Así que no queria ser bueno con ellos aunque solo tuvieran la minima posibilidad de ser malvados.

* * *

Los Mereadores quedaron indecisos en cuanto que hacer, a demas de las discretas preguntas. Pero estaban casi cien porciento seguros que no eran buena gente.

 **Nota del Autor**

 _bueno aqui les dejo dos capitulos seguidos. Person por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, ahorita entro en vacaciones asi que podre escribir mas. En unos días he de terminar y luego les daré otra historia. En fin, gracias a todos por leerla y comentar, espero la esten disfrutando y les guste lo que viene a continuación._


	8. Chapter 8

Declaimer: No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ningun personaje, son de J.K. Rowling

Esta historia es una traduccion de su versión original "Sixth year for the Potter Family" escrita por "lilyevans12681998"

 **Capitulo 8**

Los Merodeadores intentaban de preguntarle discretamente a los Potter las preguntas que esperaban que prueben o eliminen sus teorías. Lo suficiente para saber la verdad.

Remus se acercó a Harry y le preguntó, - ¿Harry, tienes alguna idea de cómo estas emparentado con James? Por ejemple, saber su estatus de sangre ayudaría.

Harry sonrió pensando "no tienen ni idea de que tan cercano es parentesco", respondió

-no muy lejano, viendo que tenemos el mismo apellido. Pero para responder a tu pregunta, soy sangre mestiza, pero deberían llamarlo "tres-cuartos-de-sangre". -le dijo medio en broma.

-mi madre es una sangre limpia son padres sangre limpia, y mi padre es sangre mestiza con un madre-hija-de-muggles y un padre sangre limpia.

Los padres a los que se refería eran a sí mismo y a Ginny, porque de lo que sabían sus padres eran Harry y Ginny. Si los chicos necesitaban que sus padres se presenten en algún momento, Harry y Ginny podrían volver a su edad natural. Agregó,

-Por supuesto, el status de sangre no me es de importancia, la mamá de mi papá era hija de muggle, y hasta ahora fue, n, aún es, una de las mejores mujeres jamás vistas. Mientras nos educábamos en casa, una amiga mía que era hija de muggles, también. No tengo nada en contra de ellos. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué la gente piensa de esa manera?

Remus le dio una amistosa y calculadora mirada antes de irse. Después les dijo a sus amigos lo que Harry dijo, casi que palabra por palabra. Los otros Merodeadores parecían evaluar cada comentario de forma negativa.

-Saca el tema de los tres cuartos. ¿Quiere decir que piensa que los medios no son lo suficientemente buenos? -preguntó Sirius.

-No, su voz fue bromista cuando dijo eso. -Remus dijo. Aún quería creer lo que Harry y los otros dijeron, como no parecía que mintieran, no por el sincero discurso de Harry.

\- ¿Y qué hay dela abuela-hija-de-muggles que mencionó? Dijo, "fue, no, aún es" como si hubiese dicho algo mal. ¿Crees que la mató por su estatus? -Peter preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? Solo porque no piensa en ti como su amigo. -dijo Remus.

James intervino -deberías preguntarle de que color es el cabello de su madre. Ya sabes, si son de una rama de la familia cercana, talvez los Potter y las pelirrojas aún son características…

\- ¡Dado que él mismo está enamorado de una pelirroja! -tratando de mostrar desde el punto de vista de James de que eran Potter.

\- ¿Te refieres a Lily? Pensé que…

-No, James. En tu apuro por tu gran amor, ¿Te olvidaste de la información crucial que descubrimos de Harry y Ginny? Wow, ¿Cuándo entenderá Lily tus verdaderos sentimientos por ella? -Dijo Sirius.

-Bueno, entonces, olvídate la parte de "No es un Potter". ¿Qué hay de la parte de "se supone que debe amar a alguien, pero sale con alguien más, probablemente el amor de su posible emparentado"?

-Harry y Lily no están juntos, solo fueron a Hogsmeade para conocerse…

-¿Para qué querría "conocerla mejor"? -James preguntó.

-Porque de seguro parece una buena amiga -respondió Remus.

-Oh, sí, claro. Entonces, como amigos, ¿Por qué solo fueron los dos? -preguntó James.

-Se reunieron con los otros Potter, ¿Recuerdas? -Remus preguntó.

-Eso no cuenta. Alguien, cualquier otro. Solo fue esa familia y Lily. Eso no me gusta.

-No te tiene que gustar todo. Además, esta conversación se fue por la tangente desde que mencionaste a Lily. -Dicho eso, la conversación terminó.

En algún lugar, al mismo tiempo, Ginny notó que Lily actuaba… distinto con Harry. Era como ella en primer año, pero Lily era más valiente. Le susurró a Harry,

-Creo que tu mamá se ha enamorado de ti -le dijo.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer? No es como si le regresaré ese tipo de sentimientos. Dijo Harry.

-Bueno, podemos usar tu imagen para hacer que le guste James... Eso sería un comienzo.

-Ginny, creo que lo Merodeadores sospechan algo. Me preguntaron por mi estatus de sangre, aunque no directamente.

\- ¿Qué les dijiste?

-Como somos los padres, dije que tenía una madre sangre limpia con padres sangre limpia, y un padre sangre mestiza con una madre-hija-de-muggles y padre sangre limpia. Al menos es la verdad para James, Al y Lily. -pensó un rato antes de decir -si no lo creen, puedo enseñarles un hechizo de la verdad que brilla verde cuando se dice la verdad y rojo cuando mienten. Podría decirles a los niños que digan lo que dijimos, es la verdad para ellos, y como supuestamente somos hermanos, entonces deberíamos tener la misma familia que ellos. Obvio.

Luego, Ginny dijo, -si enserio va tan lejos, podemos regresar a nuestra edad natural y visitar a los Merodeadores como si fuéramos nuestros padres. Bajo el hechizo, puedo decir lo que soy, ya que seremos lo que dijimos ser.

\- ¿Qué hay del problema con Lily? -preguntó Ginny.

-Le enseñaré a James como ser menos arrogante, y ¿unos tips románticos? -se preguntó Harry, inseguro de sí mismo. -Creo que haber pasado tantos años contigo me han hecho mejorar -declaró.

-Desinflar la cabeza de James no será tan difícil, creo que porque en la línea del tiempo actual, logró que Lily saliera con él en séptimo año. Aunque falte un año, sabemos que James se convierte en una mejor persona. Así que esa parte que lo lleva a ser "mejor persona" debe estar dentro de él, solo lo ayudaremos a que salga.

\- ¿Qué hay de Snape? -Preguntó Harry.

\- ¿Qué hay de él? -Dijo Ginny.

-Sabemos que está completamente enamorado de Lily. ¿Qué pasa si, por nuestra llegada, decide pelear más por Lily que la primera vez? Por decir, vio dos Potter de los cuales pensó que los dos estaban enamorados de la misma mujer que él amaba. -Dijo Harry.

-Siento pena por él y todo, pero tiene que jugar su parte en la historia. Solo es otro obstáculo en el camino de Lily y James, aunque uno fácil. Además, ¿Qué pasaría si obtuviese a Lily?

-Tu nombre sería distinto, te verías distinto… no sé lo que sigue. O no existirías dado que Lily y James jamás tendrían un hijo. Aunque, esa situación no asusta, dado que podemos viajar en el tiempo al ya estar en un tiempo distinto. No preguntes. Solo tienes que saber que no hay nada del que preocuparnos.

-Seguro.

-Pero déjame asegurar algo, el plan de Lily debe ir después del otro, o James ni siquiera te va a escuchar. ¿Correcto? -asintió -Sé que no hay peligro en tener enemigos, sin importar quien, pero no queremos que lo sean.

-Lo entiendo. Ahora, tenemos unos planes que llevar a cabo. 1. Conseguir su confianza. 2. Entregar James a una Lily dispuesta. No es tan difícil, pero divertido para una aventura.

 **Nota del autor**

Bueno, ya vamos por la mitad de la historia, subiré pronto el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a todos los que están leyendo la historia, la próxima dejen un comentario. Espero les guste.


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer:** No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ningun personaje, son de J.K. Rowling

Esta historia es una traduccion de su versión original "Sixth year for the Potter Family" escrita por "lilyevans12681998"

 **Capítulo 9**

Harry y Ginny empezaron sus planes. Empezaron con lo primero: obtener la confianza de los Merodeadores de una vez y por todas. Harry les dijo a sus niños que si los Merodeadores preguntaban por sus estatus de sangre, dijeran la verdad porque todo encajaría. Sin embargo, solo funcionaría con sus hijos. (ya que Harry no tenía una madre sangre limpia y Ginny no tenía un padre sangre mestiza).

Nerviosamente, la tercera generación Potter se acercaron a los Merodeadores. Decidieron ser directos.

-Eh, James, ¿Ese grupo piensa que nosotros somos oscuros? Porque si así es, puedo mostrarles que no lo somos. También quisiera saber qué es lo que les hizo pensar de esa manera. -Lily dijo casualmente.

-Déjame ver, porque no están en el árbol genealógico de los Potter, y sus nombres, hay James, Harry (que es el segundo nombre de James), y Lily. No sé de Dónde salió Ginny, pero eso no importa ahora. Y porque vimos a Harry y a Ginny juntos, apasionadamente. -dijo Sirius con un tono sarcástico.

Los tres se dieron miradas cómplices ante la mención de Harry y Ginny. Ya que Harry y Ginny no sabían que los Merodeadores los habían visto así, no les habían dicho a sus hijos como actuar. Al decidió tomarlo como un chiste.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Nuestros dos hermanos estaban juntos? Jajaja nunca me di cuenta de lo cercanos que eran... -y pensó antes de decir - ¿Y entonces? Muchas familias tienen incestos. No es como si Harry y Ginny se aman el uno al otro, para preservar el linaje o algo así.

James II empezó, -si ustedes chicos creen que es difícil de creer, se una manera en la cual podrán entender. Hay un hechizo, _truthio_ , que muestra si las personas están diciendo la verdad o no. Verde es la verdad y rojo sería la mentira. No mostraría ningún otro color, creo. No es ilegal ni nada, es mejor que usar Imperio para obligarnos a hablar o usar Veritaserum en nosotros.

-Ah, y si creen que el hechizo es falso, pueden usarlo en ustedes primero para asegurarse. -Lily agregó.

Remus lo hizo. Apuntó a Sirius con la varita y dijo

-T _ruthio._

Nada pasó, pero le pregunto a Sirius una pregunta.

\- ¿Quién es tu primo/a favorita?

-Dah, Andromeda. Todos los demás son oscuros. -El espacio frente a Sirius se volvió verde.

Remus continuó. -Para la próxima pregunta, por favor miente a propósito. ¿Amas a tus padres?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!

Ante esa frase, el espacio frente a Sirius se volvió rojo. Sirius dijo,

\- ¡Esa fue la mentira más grande del mundo! No los amo y son lo peor que pudo haberme pasado en mi vida.

Remus se alegraba de que el hechizo era real y funcionaba.

-Okay, veamos que ustedes tres lo prueben.

-Solo pueden preguntar sobre nuestro estatus de sangre y si somos oscuros. -dijo Al de repente -Mientras sepan eso, podrán confiar en nosotros.

-Mmm… si ustedes lo dicen. ¿En quién debería intentarlo? ¿O en los tres? -preguntó.

-Cuantos necesiten de nosotros tres para obtener su confianza. -respondió Lily.

-Está bien. Comencemos. _Truthio_ , ¿Cuál es su estatus de sangre? -Remus le preguntó a Al.

-Sangre mestiza. -Respondió. Brilló el color verde.

\- ¿Cuál es el estatus de sus dos padres? -Esta vez, le preguntó a James II.

-Mi madre es sangre limpia mientras mi padre es sangre mestiza. -James II dijo. Verde otra vez.

\- ¿En verdad son Potter? -James le preguntó a James II.

-Sí, y para siempre. -Respondió y brillo verde otra vez.

\- ¿Ustedes tres en verdad son hermanos? -La cuarta pregunta fue a Lily.

Lily sonrió. Se arreglaba de que no hayan incluido a Harry y a Ginny. Aunque, pudo haber dicho que no respondería la pregunta dado lo que se estableció al inicio. -Si claro. Los mismos padres por ambos lados. -No fue sorpresa que otra vez estuviese verde.

\- ¿Cómo se llaman sus padres?

-Harry y Ginny Potter -Verde otra vez.

James, sacando su varita, dijo el hechizo e hizo sus propias preguntas. Su curiosidad obtuvo lo mejor de él y le preguntó a Al, - ¿Es tu madre pelirroja?

Ante esto, Al se rió y dijo, -Sí -verde otra vez.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es su nombre de soltera? -James quería saber a qué familia pertenecía antes de casarse, dado que obviamente era una sangre limpia y porque quería saber que familias tenían pelirrojas. No significaba que no quisiera a Lily. Quería mucho a Lily y solo a Lily. Solo le interesaba saber qué familia.

Al no respondió. Sabía que no podía hacerlo honestamente. Sabía que su apellido de soltera era "Weasley", así que no podía mentir y decir que no sabía. Sin embargo, Ginny era la primera mujer nacida del linaje de los Weasley en muchas generaciones; muchos sabían eso. Y Ginny aún no nacía aquí. Si decía "Weasley", sabría que sospecharían algo extraño.

-Lo siento, no quiero responder esa. Además, al inicio dijimos que solo responderíamos acerca de nuestro estatus y de si somos oscuros. Así que tienen suerte de que respondimos unas más. -Dijo Al.

-Bien, ahora la última y más importante pregunta… ¿Es tu familia oscura? -James dijo esto y lo dirigió a James II.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Somos de la luz tanto como lo podamos ser! -La luz estuvo verde como siempre.

\- ¿Nos creen ahora? -Lily le preguntó al grupo.

-Claro, por supuesto. Cuando su James respondió "de la luz tanto como o podamos", la luz estuvo más verde que las otras veces- ¿Quiere decir que su familia es de la luz en extremo?

-Bueno, sí. Sería difícil imaginar que alguien en nuestra familia sea oscuro. -Exclamó Lily.

En cuanto los tres salieron de la habitación, los Merodeadores empezaron su conversación.

\- ¿Por qué no respondieron otras cosas? ¿Cómo el nombre de soltera de su madre? -Preguntó James. Estaba decepcionado.

-Y las miradas de cómplice que se pasaron cuando mencionamos a Harry y a Ginny besándose… pero luego lo dejaron pasar como algo que no supieran y aceptaban. ¿Ustedes dirían eso, estando en su posición? -James dijo.

\- ¿Crees que James y Harry enserio son sus hermanos? Es decir, respondieron que los tres lo eran, pero mi pregunta solo incluía a los tres. ¿Crees que se sintieran aliviado cuando los otros dos no fueron incluidos en la pregunta?

-No lo sé, no observaba cada emoción en su rostro. Dijo Remus, algo frustrado.

-Deberíamos haberles preguntado su segundo nombre. Nos ayudaría a descubrir por qué fueron nombrados así.

\- ¿No les parece chistoso como hay una Lily junto a un James en esa familia? El oír eso debería darte esperanzas, ¿No crees? -Sirius dijo, dándole golpecitos en la espalda a James.

Ante la mención de Lily, James volvió a pensar negativamente en Harry. -De regreso a la pregunta original, Lunático. ¿Por qué estaría Harry con Lily si ya está con Ginny?

-No importa. Sabemos que somos buenos. Aunque tienen secretos, algunos pueden ser muy grandes, aún son buenos. Ninguno de sus secretos nos hará daño, estoy seguro. -Remus dijo.

Al momento en que la tercera generación de Potter les contó a sus padres lo que les habían preguntado y lo que habían respondido, Harry y Ginny sonrieron. El segundo plan ahora podía ser llevado a cabo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer:** No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ningun personaje, son de J.K. Rowling

Esta historia es una traduccion de su versión original "Sixth year for the Potter Family" escrita por "lilyevans12681998"

 **Capítulo 10**

Harry empezó la segunda parte de su plan. Fue donde James cuando estaba solo y le dijo

-James, ¿Te gusta Lily, ¿verdad?

James lo fulminó y dijo -sí, pero no me digas que pare, porque no lo haré.

-Estoy aquí para lo opuesto, de hecho. Sabes, no tengo ningún interés romántico por Lily. Es tuya, y sé que la tendrás un día. Aunque, no soy un vidente.

Agregó lo último para hacer la conversación más amigable.

-Estaba tratando de conocer mejor a Lily, como amiga, tomando en cuenta que te gusta. ¡Puedo y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo!

Unos segundos después, Harry dijo -Ginny y yo hemos creado todo un plan para que funcione. Así que, ¿Aceptas?

James estaba sorprendido. -Así que, de acuerdo contigo, ¿vas a _enseñarme_ cómo comportarme y lo que a Lily le gusta?

-Si. O puedes utilizar la palabra _decirte_ en vez de _enseñarte_. Es para tu beneficio, sabes. Oye, ¡Buenas noticias para ti! Justo ahora, Ginny está persuadiendo a Lily para que te dé una oportunidad.

Hasta mientras, Ginny buscaba a Lily en los corredores, lista para hacer su parte. Al verla, le dijo, -Lily, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Talvez quieras ir a un lugar privado ya que es un tema personal.

Cuando encontraron un lugar más privado, Ginny dijo, -Esto es acerca de tu vida privada. -Lily jadeó.

\- ¿Te gusta Harry, ¿verdad?

-Sí, eso creo. Es modesto y todo lo que una chica quiere como novio.

-Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de James? No mi hermano, el otro. -Añadió.

Lily usó sus palabras favoritas para James. -Es un arrogante, brabucón. En realidad, no está al nivel de Harry. ¿No te importa que esté con tu hermano, ¿verdad?

Esto será más difícil de lo que pensó. Pero Ginny persistió. - ¿Pero hay algo de James que si te gusta, verdad? Algo positivo. Como su físico.

-Oh, yo no diría que su físico es algo positivo. Puede que me haya gustado su físico, pero no me ciega de su verdadero ser. -Dijo Lily.

\- ¿Y qué si cambiara? Enserio estaría dispuesto por ti. ¿No te das cuenta? Le importas así de mucho. -Ginny le dijo.

\- ¿Cambiar? Es casi imposible cambiar a Potter. Es tan, tan malo. -no pudo haber elegido mejores palabras en el momento. Lily dijo, balbuceando.

-Bueno, está intentando. Harry está enseñándolo en este momento acerca de ti, en general, y cómo comportarse de una manera que te agrade. -Ginny le dijo como cuestión de hecho.

\- ¿Tratas de decirme que me aleje de Harry? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes en contra de mí? ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena? -preguntó Lily.

-No, Lily, eres muy buena para Harry. Sin embargo, no creo que sea buena idea estar con él.

Esta última oración divirtió a Ginny, pensó en como Dumbledore solía decir citas como esas. Pensando en que decir, le dijo, - Veras, Harry no sale a citas. Creo que es demasiado pronto o algo por el estilo. No me acuerdo bien que dijo exactamente acerca de las chicas hace un tiempo. Podrían ser _amigos_. James, en cambio, está completamente dispuesto a salir contigo, sin objeciones. Debo hacerte la misma pregunta que me hiciste, ¿Qué, exactamente, tienes en contra de James?

-Es solo que él… no es una buena persona. -Termino Lily.

-Bueno, deberías intentarlo. Solo hazlo. Dale una oportunidad. Ha estado esperando que lo aceptes por años.

-Bueno, si tanto significa para ti, seré civilizada con él… pero siempre lo fui, fue él el que no. -La voz de Lily sonaba desesperada.

-No te decepcionará Lily, estoy segura de eso. -Ginny le aseguró.

Tenían suerte todos los Potter y sus amigos porque se acercaba un fin de semana en Hogsmeade. James estaba comportándose lindo, sin mucha de su arrogancia. Durante una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en que Lily y James debían trabajar juntos, James le dijo educadamente, -Este, Lily, mmm, ¿Qué piensas de las clases y esas cosas? Escuche que, emm, tu favorita era Encantamientos. Mi favorita es, uhh, Transfiguración.

Lily se rio al oír a James Potter decir "mmm", "emm" y "uhh". Por lo menos no estaba actuando. Lily podía ver eso. Se preguntaba si una persona podía cambiar después de todo, hasta James Potter. Talvez le daría una oportunidad, dependiendo en cómo se comporte.

El fin de semana en Hogsmeade parecía estar a la espera de todos. Harry iría con Ginny, aunque a los ojos de todos serían hermanos teniendo una charla amistosa. Esta vez, Ginny dejaría a sus tres hijos solos. Quería pasar un tiempo de calidad con la persona con la que más quería estar.

James aún no se lo pedía a Lily, pero, por supuesto, planeaba hacerlo. Finalmente, tuvo el coraje de preguntarle.

-Lily, ¿Te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo? Puede ser solo como amigos, ¿sabes? Se por un hecho que Harry y Ginny van juntos.

Lily lo consideró, y luego recordó que podía ser como amigos, o compañeros. Le dio una mirada, pero luego dijo, -Claro. -Al mismo tiempo pensaba en Harry y Ginny. La forma en que Ginny le dijo que deje a Harry fue amable pero extraña. Y ahora irían juntos. Lily no podía evitar preguntarse. De ahí, le preguntó a James, -Oye, ¿Hay algo entre Harry y Ginny? Es decir, Ginny actuó raro cuando me dijo que Harry no sale en citas, como si fuera una excusa.

James sonrió. - ¿No te lo dije? Harry y Ginny en serio están enamorados. Aunque, eso pasa mucho en las familias de sangre limpia. Muchos de ellos se casan con sus propios primos para mantenerse puros. Sé, sin embargo, que Harry y Ginny no están juntos para mantener la pureza. En verdad le gusta. No sé los sentimientos de Harry, sin embargo. Sin embargo. Lo descubriré.

Lily pensó en James. Ahora no estaba tartamudeando antes. "Eso es mejor", pensó para sí misma.

James flotaba alegremente en su mundo. Lily aceptó su salida. ¡Por primera vez! ¡Sin gritar insultos!

Mientras James estaba muy feliz, Harry y Ginny también lo eran. Viendo a James así solo podía significar una cosa, que Lily había aceptado. Y eso significaba que el plan Lily había funcionado hasta ahora.


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer** : No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ningun personaje, son de J.K. Rowling

Esta historia es una traduccion de su versión original "Sixth year for the Potter Family" escrita por "lilyevans12681998"

 **Capítulo 11**

Aunque James no había ido por toda la escuela alardeando de con quien iría, algunas personas aún se enteraron. Fue después de almuerzo que Snape se acercó a Lily, y arrastrarla más privado.

\- ¿Te forzó a hacerlo? -preguntó Snape.

-Por supuesto que no. Si lo hiciera, cómo es que no he estado con él todos estos años. -Lily respondió.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Por qué? De todas las personas… ¿Qué hay de…? -El _mí_ se atraganto en la garganta de Snape. Su voz tenía un tono de celos.

-Parece dejar a un lado su arrogancia. Cerca de mí, por lo menos. Además, debería darle a la gente una oportunidad, en vez de basarme en unas cuantas impresiones. Fue lo que Ginny me dijo.

\- ¿Darle a la gente una oportunidad? ¿Pero entonces, que hay de… otra gente? ¿Alguna vez consideraste que hay gente a la que le gustas como más que amigos y tienen mejor carácter que Potter? ¿Personas que son merecedoras de alguien como tú? Espera, olvídate de eso último. -Snape no creía que era merecedor de ella, pero aún la deseaba.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿A quién le gusto?

Lily era una chica, y no de cabeza hueca. Sabía que a Snape le gustaba ella, se acababa de dar cuenta. Pero si era verdad, quería que Snape lo dijera directamente. Pensaba en Snape como el chico solitario y sin amor ni cariño. Pero de ahí recordó a los amigos oscuros con los que andaba, y no estaba segura que él fuese una buena opción.

-Uhh, ¿Qué? No lo sé, ¿creo que lo imaginé en alguien que pasaba por ahí?

Era deducible que se estaba inventando cosas, por el tono de voz que utilizó. Hasta mientras Snape pensaba "¿Por qué no tengo las agallas de decirlo?"

-Está bien, si no admites quién, o más bien, _eso_ , entonces mejor me voy. -Lily se fue.

Snape jadeó ante su sombra yéndose. "¿ _eso?_ ¿Acaso lo sabe y pretende no hacerlo?"

El día llego. En realidad, no era mucho, solo un día para salir. Sin embargo, la idea de pasar el día con él hacía a James pensar en ello de una forma totalmente diferente. Después de todo, era probable que solo se pasen todo el día hablando.

James encontró a Lily en la sala común, y fueron a Hogsmeade juntos. Se acomodaron el Las Tres Escobas, solo porque era un lindo lugar donde sentarse y hablar.

-Entonces, umm, tiempo de charla. ¿De qué deberíamos hablar? -Preguntó Lily.

James decidió hacer una pregunta de la que estaba inseguro, esperando que vaya a responderla.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste darme una oportunidad después de todo?

-Bueno, ehh, al principio porque Ginny me dijo. Pero después, lo volví a pensar. Si no funcionaba, siempre podía dejarte, como lo hice antes. Pero ha funcionado. Tu comportamiento de ahora hace que valga la pena estar contigo, alguien con quien es posible tener un futuro juntos. El anterior tú hubiera sido un definitivo no. -Lily le dijo.

Eso fue bastante para James, que no esperaba una respuesta tan larga. Mientras procesaba lentamente lo que dijo, recordó lo de " _posible tener un futuro juntos_ ". Se volvió a mirarla a los ojos, y preguntó

\- ¿Realmente tengo un posible futuro contigo?

-Bueno, desde, ehh, tu comportamiento, como dije. Si pensé desde el inicio que tenías un buen físico, y todavía lo pienso. Pero no dejaré que una imagen me lleve a cometer una decisión equivocada. Es la personalidad lo que importa.

Hasta ese momento, James no pudo haber estado más feliz.

Hasta mientras, Harry y Ginny estaban teniendo su propio momento juntos. Caminaron, cogidos de la mano, sin importar las miradas extrañadas en las caras de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Qué importa lo que piensen? Nos tenemos el uno al otro, y a los otros tres. -Ginny le susurro en el oído a Harry.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? -Le preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé, ¿Otro beso? Solo hemos tenido uno hasta ahora, y ya casi acaba el año escolar. -Ginny le dijo.

\- ¿No deberíamos hacer eso en un lugar más privado? ¿Dónde la gente no chismosee? -preguntó Harry.

-Nah, ¿A quién le importa si somos el tema principal de los chismes de la semana es nuestra relación? Los de sangre limpia solo serán hipócritas. Y no soporto esperar el tiempo que nos tomará ir a otro lugar. Así que hagámoslo aquí, ahora, por favor. -Ella dijo.

-Está bien. -Se inclinaron y sus labios se encontraron. Mientras sus labios se movían unos con los otros, la lengua de Ginny tocó sus labios. En respuesta a esto, Harry abrió un poco sus labios, a la vez que metía su propia lengua en la de ella. Sus manos la abrazaban, como ella a él. Una de las manos de cada uno estaba en el cabello del otro.

Mientras esto pasaba, los pensamientos de Harry viajaron a sus primeros besos juntos. El recuerdo de ello fue muy vivido; el que se llevó a cabo después del partido de Quidditch cuando tenía 16. Eso fue bastante agradable, considerando que lo hizo sin pensarlo, y también porque al fin pudo liberar sus emociones que tenía hacia ella todo el año.

Un gentío se reunió alrededor de ellos. Los que no sabían que se suponían que eran hermanos, sonrieron ante su intimidad, y se sentían felices por ellos. Sin embargo, los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban todos sorprendidos y asombrados ante la idea de que un hermano bese a su propia hermana tan apasionadamente, y viceversa.

Después de un rato, Harry y Ginny finalmente pararon. Viendo a su alrededor por primera vez, notaron el gentío a su alrededor. "Oh, oh" Harry pensó. Miró directamente a uno de los que estaban parados ahí y dijo,

-Nosotros, solo, umm, nos vamos…" -Cogió la mano de Ginny y se fueron.

Una vez no había gentío, Ginny le dijo.

\- ¡Fue genial! Ahora, vamos a discutir otras cosas. -Empezaron a hablar de cómo continuar el plan Lily.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! Es verdad, este plan es realmente malvado, pero… que tal si los engañamos y atrapamos en un pequeño cuarto, un closet cualquiera, y los encerramos. Pero no solo eso. Puedo poner un hechizo para que no se abra al menos que se besen, ¡en los labios!

-Wow, Ginny, ¿Existe un hechizo como ese? Porque, de otra manera, la gente les diría a sus amigos que lo hagan en ellos y alguien que les gusta. Eso sería demasiado fácil.

-No es en realidad un hechizo. Solo debo apuntar a la puerta y pensar lo que quiero en mi mente, y entonces mi varita lo hará no verbalmente. Así que sí, probablemente es un hechizo. Solo no se la encantación. -Ginny dijo.

\- ¿No funcionan los hechizos no verbales al pensar en encantación en la cabeza, no lo que quieres que haga? -Harry le interrogó.

-Sí, pero si funciona a mi manera. Así que, ¿deberíamos hacerlo? -Ginny preguntó.

-Está bien. No es como si vayan a lastimarse ni nada por el estilo… James estará dispuesto, y aunque es probable que Lily no lo admita, secretamente también estará dispuesto. -Ginny dijo.

-Así que, ¿cuidamos de ellos, ahora? -preguntó Harry.

-Sí, así que hagámoslo.

Caminando por el lugar, los encontraron en Las Tres Escobas, teniendo una feliz y animada conversación. Harry pensó para sí mismo, "debería haber pensado en donde estarían en vez de andar deambulando por ahí, es obvio que estarían aquí."

\- ¡Oigan! Ustedes dos. ¿Disfrutan su tiempo juntos? -Ginny preguntó.

-Si´. Es el mejor día en mi vida. -James dijo soñado, casi como Luna.

Lily miró a James y pensó, "dije que teníamos un posible futuro juntos, y tiene una mirada soñada. Hasta dijo que es el mejor día de su vida…"

-Les importaría si los interrumpo para llevarlos a un lugar? Ya saben, un paseo rápido. Los cuatro. Los dos pueden pasar más tiempo juntos después de tener una pequeña conversación. -Ginny dijo.

Harry y Ginny pusieron a esos dos en un closet que encontraron cerca de la tienda de Quidditch. Después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, dijo

-Este no es un tipo de seguro normal. Está encantado para que solo se abra si los ocupantes en ella se besan en los labios. Así que, si quieren salir antes de morir de hambre, será mejor que hagan eso. -Dijo triunfantemente.

James y Lily se vieron el uno al otro, avergonzados. De ahí, después de cinco segundos, sus labios se tocaron y lentamente se separaron. La puerta se abrió.

Afuera, Harry y Ginny estaban los dos sorprendidos de que se haya abierto tan rápido. Sonrieron, y Harry dijo,

-Bueno, Lily no odia más a James. No gritó ni chillo, porque lo hubiéramos oído. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, pero suavemente, no habría logrado que la puerta se abra tan rápidamente.

Una vez James y Lily salieron, regresaron a Hogwarts, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde. Los cuatro estaban felices, por la misma razón.


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer** : No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ningun personaje, son de J.K. Rowling

Esta historia es una traduccion de su versión original "Sixth year for the Potter Family" escrita por "lilyevans12681998"

 **Capítulo 12**

En poco tiempo, toda la escuela hablaba de Harry y Ginny, había chismes, por supuesto, y los de Slytherin se burlaban de ellos por incesto. Por supuesto, Ginny siempre podría atacar a las familias sangre limpia por casarse con sus primos, y como eran todos hipócritas.

-Pero no nos engendramos entre hermanos -mofó un Slytherin

\- ¡Bueno, yo sé el por qué! Es porque tienen miedo de tener niños Squib ante tal gran incesto. Como si ya no tuvieran suficientes. Harry y yo, en cambio, no tendremos Squibs porque no estamos juntos para mantener el linaje de sangre pura. Tenemos amor verdadero, que es extraño entre los de Slytherin. Dime, ¿Qué, de lo que dije, no es cierto? -Ginny les respondió furiosa.

En el gentío de Slytherin, Ginny podía ver a Snape mirándose los pies.

Después, cuando Harry y Ginny estaban solos, ella le preguntó,

\- ¿Por qué Snape se miraba a los pies mientras hablábamos?

-Bueno, en la mayoría, porque estaba de acuerdo con lo que decimos, creo, pero no podía decir nada porque se le burlarían. Su propia madre Slytherin se casó con un muggle, y él se enamoró realmente de una hija de muggles.

-Ya veo. Snape parece ser el único Slytherin decente. -Ginny dijo.

-Pienso igual. -Harry dijo.

-Harry estaba bastante confundido. No entendía por qué dos hermanos se involucrarían en un romance de esa manera. Por un tiempo había considerado la idea de que no eran hermanos, pero rápidamente desecho esa idea. Pensó, "lucen bastante parecido a los Potter. Además, no he visto que beban una poción a cada hora ni nada por el estilo…"

James II, Al y Lily II hablaban con sus padres. No había nadie escuchando, era una conversación privada.

\- ¿Así que se besaron en público? ¿Para qué?

-Bueno, tu madre tiene la excusa, no razón, que no podía soportar tomarse el tiempo para ir a un lugar privado. Ella es impaciente, ya lo saben. Pero lo disfruté. Las consecuencias ahora, son toda la atención no deseada. -Dijo Harry.

-Sí, lo disfrutaste. Así que no fue mi culpa. Fue mi intención causarte alegría. -Ginny dijo.

-Bueno, sopórtalo, papá. Lo hiciste, paga el precio. -Lily II dijo.

- _Papá_ … ¿No sería agradable que pudiese llamarlo así antes de irnos? -Harry dijo.

-Casi es tiempo de irse, como un mes más. ¿Talvez deberíamos revelar nuestro secreto? Podríamos simplemente obliviarlos cuando nos vayamos. -Al dijo.

-Verdad. He pensado que no deberíamos cambiar el futuro, sin importar cuando lo queramos. Podría matar a Voldemort aquí, serpia más fácil para todos nosotros. Pero entonces, cuando nazca y no sea el niño que sobrevivió, talvez yo no le guste a Ginny, y no los tendremos a ustedes tres. Sé que suena tonto, hablando de ustedes tres sobre la importancia de la muerte de Voldemort. Pero muchas cosas cambiarían, y tendríamos recuerdos distintos…. -Harry dijo. Y luego, continuó,

-Me encantaría pasar mi niñez con gente que me ame, mucho mejor, mis padres. Pero, aun así, es muy tarde. Talvez, ¿Si hubiera venido aquí durante mis años en Hogwarts?

La tensión bajo cuando el antepenúltimo día del partido de Quidditch en contra de Hufflepuff llegó. Aunque Harry vio la Snitch muchas veces, dejó que otros metieran puntos para su equipo, hasta asegurarse de que el buscador de Hufflepuff no la haya visto también. Cuando supo que la posibilidad era muy pequeña de no ganar la copa de Quidditch de la copa de la casa, Harry se tiró hacia la Snitch y la atrapó. Todos jugaron bien su parte, y fue una limpia victoria de los Gryffindor.

También, al mismo tiempo, Snape tomó la decisión de decirle a Lily. No podía permitirse dejar que Lily se enamore por completo de Potter; debía pararla antes de que pase. Encontrando a Lily, la llamo,

\- ¡Lily!

Se volteó y se acercó a él.

\- ¿Qué tal Sev? ¿Qué deseas? -Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Ehh, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de gustarles a alguien? ¿Alguien que piensa ser mejor que Potter? Bueno, antes me acobarde bastante para decírtelo, pero hoy lo haré. Es, uhh, yo. Soy yo. Mmm, a mí, me gustas. -La voz de Snape sonaba callada, y su rostro estaba rojo.

Lily sonrió de nuevo, feliz de que Snape lo admitiera. Pero luego, sintió que ella y James habían avanzado bastante en su relación como para eliminarlo todo solo porque su antiguo amigo le dijo que la amaba. Le dijo,

-Sev, creó que, James y yo hemos avanzado bastante. No sería apropiado pararlo ahora, y no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Tú, sin embargo, serás siempre mi segundo chico favorito…

Snape estaba muy infeliz de que Lily no dejara a James, pero estaba feliz de que ella dijera "…chico favorito…". Luego, sus oídos registraron el "segundo" antes de "favorito", y no se sintió tan feliz. Pero luego, "al menos estoy en su lista. Y segundo no es tan malo, pero lo es si es detrás de Potter."

\- ¿Estás segura, Lily? Puedo darte lo que deseabas… y pasar tiempo contigo, solo hablando… me haría feliz…

Lily le sonrió tristemente.

\- Por ahora, las posibilidades de eso parecen… ya sabes. Pero si James alguna vez se vuelve malo o algo por el estilo, sabré a quien buscar. -dijo.

Snape le dio una mirada esperanzado antes de que ambos se fueran.


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaimer** : No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ningun personaje, son de J.K. Rowling

Esta historia es una traduccion de su versión original "Sixth year for the Potter Family" escrita por "lilyevans12681998"

 **Capítulo 13**

La vida era, ahora, perfecta. Por supuesto, eso significaba que un desastre se acercaba. Harry, aunque ya no tenía ninguna conexión con Voldemort, aún tenía ciertos sentimientos de que algo malo iba a pasar. Le dijo a su familia.

\- ¿Ustedes sienten que algo malo va a pasar? -preguntó.

Los tres chicos no, pero Ginny sí.

-Sí, es como si una presencia se avecina. Ustedes niños, son muy jóvenes para tener ese sentimiento, no, no jóvenes, algo, lo que sea. Es por que no has experimentado mucho es sus vidas.

-Entonces, ¿significa que es probable que vaya a haber un ataque, algo que ver con Voldemort? -Al preguntó.

-Cierto -Murmullo Harry metido en sus pensamientos.

-Entonces, ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? -James II preguntó.

\- ¿Preocupados? Sí. Pero no por nosotros. No nos afectará ningún hechizo peligroso, solo nos rebotará sin hacernos daño. Nuestro trabajo es proteger a los otros. No tengan miedo, porque no hay razones en primer lugar. -Ginny recitó.

-Entonces, ¿Aseguran ahora que habrá un ataque? -Lily II preguntó.

-No está exactamente asegurado, pero es casi seguro. -Harry dijo.

-Nuestro trabajo será atacar y escudar a los otros. Por ejemplo, si les lanzan una imperdonable, salten justo al frente de ellos. Y confió que les he enseñado lo suficiente en duelos para saber cómo atacarlos. Lily, sé que técnicamente eres de primer año, pero serás de ayuda bloqueando a otros del peligro. -Continuó.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No es como si saltaran por las puertas en cualquier segundo. ¿Solo esperamos hasta entonces? Y, puede sonar egoísta, pero asegurarnos de proteger a los Merodeadores y a Lily. Peter no necesita nuestra ayuda.

Las siguientes semanas, la familia Potter parecía estar como siempre. En el fondo, emocionalmente al menos, estaban nerviosos pero preparados.

Fueron tres semanas después que pasó. Durante el desayuno en el Gran Comedor, de repente hubo grandes sonidos de pitido. Los profesores se levantaron rápidamente y salieron del salón, excepto por Dumbledore. Dirigiéndose a los estudiantes, dijo

-Todos los estudiantes, por favor repórtense a sus dormitorios. Nuestras protecciones se están debilitando, y estamos bajo ataque.

Hubo pánico de inmediato. Los más pequeños se empujaban para ir rápidamente a sus dormitorios. Los Potter rápidamente siguieron a Lily y a los Merodeadores. Notó que los Merodeadores estaban peleando, y que Lily se quedaba junto a James.

Harry le susurró rápidamente a Ginny,

\- Olvidé que aún no tiene muchos seguidores. No habrá muchos, así que Dumbledore no les dio la opción de quedarse y pelear, al igual que lo hizo McGonagall. Sin embargo, creo que los Merodeadores y Lily se quedarán, a pesar de lo que dijo. Tendremos que ir con ellos.

Con eso, Harry y Ginny siguieron a los otros cinco. Sus hijos, viendo que sus padres iban en esa dirección, los siguieron.

De repente, veinte figuras vestidas de negro entraron. En la mente de Harry, pensaba "Wow, ¿Solo veinte?" los cinco fueron a actuar de escudos. Los dos, Lily II y Al cubrieron a Lily, ya que no querían proteger a Peter, y no lo merecía.

Cuando un Mortífago le lanzó una aturdidor a Harry, se sorprendió al ver que este le rebotaba, sin hacerle daño. Lo mismo pasó con el resto de los Potter invencibles. Como ninguno estaba en frente de Peter, fue inmediatamente aturdido, tomando en cuenta que no era bueno en defensa ni en ninguna de sus clases. Hasta mientras, Harry pensaba, "que vergüenza, comenzaron con aturdidores. Peter debería estar más herido…

El "comienzo" había terminado. Los Mortífagos empezaron a usar hechizos para cortar, y otros hechizos oscuros. Viendo que esos no funcionaban, pasaron a las imperdonables. Sabían que (supuestamente), no había forma de bloquearlas. Cuando esas no funcionaban, empezaron acercarse a los profesores. Harry, enojado de que hayan usado esos hechizos, además de no querer que se acerquen a los profesores, empezó a pelear de vuelta. Los otros, viendo su ejemplo, también lo hicieron. Como estos Mortífagos solo eran el comienzo del ejercito de Voldemort, no eran muy experimentados. Con las habilidades del grupo, sin mencionar las de Harry y Ginny, fácilmente los dieron de baja. Teniendo bastante conocimiento en esa área de experticia, Harry ató a los Mortífagos, y convocó el translador que algunos tenían en ellos para regresar a su escondite y los desactivó. Luego, usó _Wingardium Leviosa_ para levitarlos sin esfuerzo hacia los profesores.

Sin decir más, se sorprendieron de que un pequeño grupo de nueve personas, (no contaban a Peter al darse cuenta que estaba aturdido antes de contribuir algo) podía vencer a veinte Mortífagos adultos, que hasta habían usado imperdonables.

\- ¿Cómo? -Susurró Slughorn.

-No fue nada, en realidad. Cuando nos educamos en casa, nuestros padres nos enseñaron muchas cosas avanzadas. Como, ya sabes, esquivar y pelear… -Harry dijo incómodamente.

-Bueno, por sus servicios, los nueve de ustedes recibirán cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor. Lo que asegura a Gryffindor la Copa de la Casa; ya tienen 450 puntos más. -dijo Dumbledore. Los premiados sonrieron.

Los profesores no habían visto como los Potter habían evadido los hechizos lanzados hacia ellos, así que no había un problema en responderles esas preguntas. Sin embargo, los Merodeadores y Lily eran otra historia completamente diferente. Lo habían visto todo, y querían respuestas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Declaimer** : No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ningun personaje, son de J.K. Rowling

Esta historia es una traduccion de su versión original "Sixth year for the Potter Family" escrita por "lilyevans12681998"

 **Capítulo 14**

Los Merodeadores y Lily demandaban a los Potter que les digan por qué los hechizos rebotaban sobre ellos sin hacerles daño. Después de pasarse unas miradas, Harry dijo,

-Necesitamos asegurarnos de algo primero, ¿Esta bien?

Sin esperar una respuesta, acercó a la familia a un cuarto cercano. Harry puso un hechizo de silencio.

\- ¿Deberíamos? -James II no tenía que terminar la pregunta para que los otros supieran a que se refería.

\- ¿Acaso podemos sobrellevar esto sin decirles? Podríamos siempre obliviarlos, pero como que quiero que sepan… no sé por qué… -Harry siguió, - ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que lo quería llamar papá antes de irnos?

-No tenemos que decirles que murieron o cuando, solo decirles la relación familiar. -Ginny dijo.

-y, como dije antes, no es como si quiero que mueran, pero si lo hicieran, talvez no tendría esta hermosa familia. Además, sin los trece años de separación entre sus matanzas y torturas, Voldemort serpia más fuerte. En esos trece años de separación, más gente morirá. -Dijo Harry.

\- ¿Así que les decimos que somos sus hijos y nietos del futuro? ¿Eso es todo? -Lili II preguntó.

-Podríamos decirle a Remus acerca de su esposa e hijo también. Para asustarlo un poco… una esposa lo suficientemente joven como para ser su hija… jajaja -Ginny dijo.

Así que regresaron al cuarto con los demás.

-Hola a todos. -Al dijo débilmente -nuestra explicación, probablemente no la creerán… ¡Pero es verdad!

-Está bien. Ehh, somos del futuro. -James II dijo.

-Pero, para darnos crédito, mantuvimos nuestros nombres y no cambiamos para nada, algunos otros probablemente lo hubieran hecho. Por nuestros nombres, ¿Alguien quisiera adivinar quiénes somos? Les daremos nuestros segundos apellidos. -Lily II dijo.

-Somos Harry James Potter, Ginny Weasley Potter, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter y Lily Luna Potter - Harry dijo.

\- ¿James? ¿Tu Segundo nombre es James? -James le dijo a Harry.

-Sí -le dijo alegremente -Así que, ¿Ya sabes quién soy? -Dijo.

-Si lo que dicen del futuro es cierto, entonces supuestamente tu eres… ¿mi hijo? -preguntó.

-Aha. Así que, ¿alguna idea de quien es mi mamá? -Harry le dijo.

-Lily, ¿verdad? Debe ser, sino me suicido. -James dijo, con una cara llena de esperanza y súplica.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, papá. Es Lily. Hola mamá. -Harry le dijo a James y a Lily. - ¿Por qué crees que ella (señalando con la cabeza a Lili II) se llama Lily?

\- ¿Cómo pueden probar que son del futuro? ¿Los cinco vinieron por accidente, o apropósito para una visita? -Lily preguntó.

-A propósito. Queríamos ver a nuestra familia cerca de nuestra edad. Y, puedo probarlo, porque sé muchas cosas de ustedes cinco, que la mayoría no sabrían. Los Merodeadores son Canuto, Lunático, Colagusano y Cornamenta. Ustedes tres se volvieron animagos a causa de Remus, por su… condición. Ustedes también crearon el mapa de los Merodeadores. La contraseña es "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas". Lily, tienes una hermana llamada Petunia, que odia todo lo que tenga que ver con el mundo mágico, porque está celosa. Le escribió una carta a Dumbledore rogando que la acepten.

Al escuchar esto, Lily les creyó de inmediato. Nunca nadie supo de la carta, a excepción de Severus.

\- ¿Todos ustedes cinco son nuestros hijos? -Preguntó.

-No, solo yo. El resto, a excepción de Ginny son _nuestros_ hijos. Ginny es mi esposa. -Harry dijo.

\- ¿Tus hijos? ¿Cómo es que tienen la misma edad que tú? -Peter preguntó.

-Nos envejecimos y rejuvenecimos a nosotros mismos. Yo tengo 29, ella 38 y nuestros hijos 16, 14 y 12. -Harry dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Entonces… ¿Ginny _Weasley_ Potter? ¿Fuiste Weasley antes de casarte? ¡Wow, la primera mujer en esa familia al fin nació! -Sirius dijo.

-Sí, soy la más joven de siete. Tengo seis hermanos mayores. -Dijo Ginny.

\- ¿Y tu James tiene de segundo nombre Sirius? Es el mayor, espero. -Sirius dijo.

-Por supuesto, James es mi hijo mayor, y tú, como mi padrino, definitivamente mereces el derecho de tener el segundo nombre de mi hijo mayor. -Harry dijo, sabiendo que a Sirius le gustaría eso.

\- ¿Cómo es que Albus tiene de segundo nombre Severus? ¿Hizo algo importante en el futuro? -Lily preguntó.

-Provo ser merecedor. -Fue todo lo que Harry dijo.

Lily, viendo que no diría más, pensó en el segundo nombre de Lili II.

\- ¿Quién es Luna? -preguntó.

-Una amiga -Dijo Ginny simplemente.

\- ¿Estoy casado? ¿Tengo hijos? -Sirius preguntó.

-Tu no, de los de este cuarto, solo James, Lily y Remus están casados y tienen un hijo.

\- ¿Lunático está casado? ¿con quién? -Sirius pregunto ansioso.

-Sirius, ¿Conoces a tu prima Andrómeda? ¿Su hija nació este año?

-Sí, ¿Por qué? -pregunto, no entendiendo bien a dónde se dirigía.

-Ella es. Es la esposa. -Harry dijo, esperando la mirada mortificada en la cara de los otros.

Inmediatamente.

\- ¿Nymphadora? ¿Lunático se casó con ella y tuco un hijo también? ¡Oh, wow! Dieciséis años de diferencia. -Sirius dijo.

\- ¿Y el niño? -Remus preguntó.

-Oh ¿Teddy? Un gran chico. Ya tiene veintidós. Nació cuando yo tenía diecisiete. Soy el padrino. -Harry dijo orgullosamente. -Y, como su mamá, es un metamórfico. Eso cubrió que los genes de hombre lobo sean recesivos, así que no es para nada hombre lobo.

-Sí, oí que la pequeña Nymphadora era metamórfica. Andrómeda nos dijo que su cabello sigue cambiando de morado, a azul, y luego rosado. Lunático, felicidades, conseguiste una buena esposa. Una que hasta permite a tu hijo ser libre del destino de hombre lobo. -Sirius dijo.

-No hay mucho más que necesiten saber… y el año ya casi se acaba. Hay como, menos de una semana. El año escolar quiero decir. Nos iremos, de vuelta a casa. Pasemos bien lo que queda del tiempo, ¿De acuerdo?

Durante la última semana de escuela, los 10 estaban constantemente juntos. Peter era parte del grupo, también, porque no podían librarse de él. Siempre seguía al resto de los Merodeadores. Tenían charlas animadas y estaban rodeados de alegría. Eso solo significaba que el tiempo pasaba rápido, muy rápido para sus gustos.

Antes de saberlo, el año escolar se había acabado. Los Potter recogieron todas sus cosas, y fueron con los otros al expreso de Hogwarts, con todos los demás. Al irse, todos se despidieron de los Merodeadores y Lily, excepto por Peter.

-Adiós mamá. Se siente genial llamarte así, y raro, porque parecemos de la misma edad. Así que, me volverás a ver en cuatro años, porque es cuando voy a nacer. A ti también, papá. adiós. nos veremos de nuevo, aunque seré un recién nacido.

-Adiós a ti también Harry. Veo que tenemos un gran hijo y nietos. Te amamos.

Era raro, descubrir que tenían hijos y comenzar a referirse a ellos mismos como "nosotros". Su última frase sonaba como si unos padres lo dijeran.

-Adiós Sirius y Remus. Los dos terminan siendo personas grandiosas. Remus, fuiste único buen profesor de Defensas Contras las Artes Oscuras y mi favorito. -Harry había esperado para que ese sea su mensaje de despedida. -Sirius, ten consideré tanto padre como hermano, al igual que tu pensaste en mí tanto en hijo como en hermano. Te necesité en mi vida. Adiós, a los dos.

-Adiós Harry. Es una pena que no tenga una esposa, pero al menos sabemos que Lunático si tiene una. Son muy buenas noticias. -Sirius dijo. Confía en Sirius de que estas sean sus últimas palabras.

-Ustedes cinco fueron un gran placer tenerlos en la escuela. Así que ¿seré profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras? No veo como eso llega a ocurrir, considerando lo que soy, pero me alegra que pienses bien de mí. Adiós a los cinco. -Remus dijo.

Los otros cuatro Potter dijeron sus despedidas. Mientras se subían al tren, los cinco fueron a un compartimiento y lo cerraron. Diciendo el hechizo que usaron para llegar en un principio, en vez de cambiar los años para atrás, llegaron a casa, al lugar que amaban. Luego, todos hicieron el proceso de regresar a sus edades, de manera opuesta a lo que habían hecho antes.

\- ¿No fue el mejor viaje de todos? -Lily II preguntó. -Pudimos verlos, vivos y sanos. -Exclamó.

-Sí, y pocos han tenido esa experiencia. Deberíamos estar agradecidos -Ginny les dijo.

De hecho, lo estaban. Era el mejor viaje que cualquiera pudiese esperar, considerando la situación. También era una experiencia de una sola vez en la vida, la cual muchos otros solo podrían esperar soñarla.

FIN

 **Nota del Autor**

Espero les haya gustado la historia, pronto traeré más que también espero disfruten. Gracias a todos los que has seguido la historia y no se olviden de comentar.


End file.
